Ele não é sortudo, esse garoto do East High?
by R. Ravenclaw
Summary: “As coisas realmente aconteceram como o esperado. E por que então o esperado ainda não aconteceu?” Troy se pergunta o que realmente precisa para ser feliz. Quanto tempo há até o esperado finalmente acontecer. [SLASH TROYxRYAN]
1. O Garoto de Ouro no Clube de Teatro

Ele suspirou, enfim. Tentando concentrar-se em definitivo, esperou o sinal que viria do apito do árbitro. Podia sentir cada rosto em todas as arquibancadas lotadas do ginásio virados em sua direção. Até mesmo o silêncio parecia entender e cumprir o seu grande papel no momento, enquanto Troy Bolton, capitão estrela do Wildcats e um dos protagonistas do mais recente musical de inverno, dirigido pela Senhora Darbus, mais uma vez preparava-se para um lance livre. A coisa toda não era novidade, afinal, Troy sempre fora, desde o seu primeiro ano em East High School, o garoto mais popular da escola.

Parecia que nada em absoluto seria, em qualquer dia, bom o suficiente para tirá-lo de tal situação. Havia seus companheiros de time, sempre o pondo nas alturas, narrando suas incríveis jogadas e táticas; havia seu pai, técnico e professor, gabando-se do filho, do atleta e aluno perfeito por todos os cantos; havia as cheerleaders, cuja mera troque de olhares com o garoto era o bastante para iniciarem um romance platônico em suas miúdas mentes dissimuladas. Agora, havia também Gabriella.

Fazia quatro meses desde o início do ano letivo, um ano desde o momento quando a vira pela primeira vez, na virada do ano anterior. A garota era realmente encantadora. Inteligente, carinhosa e extremamente meiga, fora por causa dela e de sua voz que Troy decidira por tentar a vaga do papel de um dos protagonistas no musical de inverno. Cantar com Gabriella seria sempre algo inexplicável e ele era grato pela oportunidade. Havia três meses agora que eram namorados. Eram o casal mais popular e reservado de toda a East High, motivos da metade das brigas, apostas, intrigas e total inspiração ou assunto de todo o resto da maioria dos acontecimentos por ali.

O apito soou estridente, despertando-o. Quicou a bola duas vezes, sem tirar os olhos do ponto fixo na cesta. Preparou-se: em poucos segundos os uivos e gritos ecoaram por todo o ginásio, acompanhando os abraços e manifestações de euforia que tomavam conta das arquibancadas. Ele convertera a primeira cesta. Tentou não olhar para os lados, mantendo os olhos ainda fixos à frente. Mais dois quiques e suspendeu os braços, a bola firme sobre as duas mãos posicionadas. Mais gritos e uivos tomaram as arquibancadas ensandecidas.

- Agora que desculpa esfarrapada resta para você dar a si mesmo, Troy Bolton? – Troy perguntou suspirando, um pouco antes mesmo de a bola atingir o chão, quando finalmente fora abraçado e erguido no ar pelos eufóricos parceiros Wildcats, mais uma vez vencedores.

A vida seguia praticamente a mesma e isso o afetava. Toda aquela badalação e atenção desnecessária ainda continuavam a incomodá-lo intimamente. Mesmo com todas as mudanças recentes, ele sentia-se deslocado e inseguro, como um peixe magro e azulado que segue um cardume de peixes gordos e dourados.

Certas coisas haviam mudado em East High School desde o inicio do ano. Troy não sabia dizer o quanto ou o porquê exato, sabia simplesmente que a estúpida burocracia do East High, tão prezada pela elite local, havia sido derrubada, exatamente como um muro é derrubado a marretadas.

Skatistas, nerds, atores, cheerleaders, esquisitões e o que quer que fossem comungavam de um mesmo sentimento. Eram obviamente diferentes em suas particularidades, mas agora estavam definitivamente juntos em todos os cantos. Almoçavam, estudavam, faziam intrigas ou simplesmente vegetavam em companhias variadas, estendendo seus laços de amizade, estilos e afeição. Era como se o fato de Troy Bolton, o garoto de ouro, ter se interessado por Gabriella Montez, uma novata sem história alguma a não ser uma brilhante participação no Decato Acadêmico, encorajasse o resto da humanidade a interagir uns com ou outros, deixando de lado suas diferenças e crenças.

Chad e Taylor saiam juntos há mais de dois meses. Troy nunca vira uma coisa tão forte, quanto mais uma pessoa, ao ponto de equilibrar-se tanto com o basquete em níveis de importância ou interesse para Chad. Até mesmo Sharpay e Ryan pareciam, no momento, menos arrogantes e mais sociáveis com a (como a própria Sharpay nomeara) desestruturação da divisão natural elitista que tomara a escola. A popularidade tornara-se algo mais acessível para o resto mortal de East High, agora que todos pareciam estar juntos em algum um só propósito inexistente.

A vida de todos parecia enfim caminhar, exceto uma. Havia uma coisa ainda inabalada pela grande e surpreendente transformação em East High. Troy Bolton parecia continuar o mesmo garoto estrela de sempre. Notas perfeitas, um rosto perfeito, jogos perfeitos e agora, para satisfação de uns e delírio de outros, uma namorada perfeita.

* * *

"As coisas realmente aconteceram como o esperado" ele se pegou refletindo em uma aula monótona de biologia. Alcançou o lápis na mesa e rodopiou-o discretamente entre os dedos, os olhos fixos inconscientemente no relógio. "E por que então o esperado ainda não aconteceu?"

- Troy? – perguntou Chad ansioso.

- Uh? Chad! O que foi?

- Sabe – o garoto começou, aproximando sua carteira da de Troy, silenciosamente – somos amigos, não é? Por qualquer motivo do mundo você não caçoaria de mim por um assunto que considero – ele engoliu em seco – um tanto sério?

Troy sorriu parecendo intrigado. Levantou as sobrancelhas como se considerasse a pergunta do amigo e levou a mão ao queixo, uma falsa expressão de dúvida no rosto.

- Claro que não, cara! – disse por fim.

- Bem, é a Taylor. Você sabe como ela me deixa louco e tudo simplesmente...

- Uhum. Apaixonado! Eu sei... Relaxa!

- Mas... – Chad começou. Arregalou os olhos para o sorriso que se espalhava no rosto de Troy e também sorriu – Esta tão na cara assim?

- Digamos que... Sim! Você não fala de outra coisa a não ser Taylor ou basquete e você concorda que é apaixonado por basquete, certo? Tudo se encaixa, companheiro!

Chad olhou, sorrindo, do fundo da turma para o inicio das fileiras, exatamente para as primeiras carteiras. Taylor e Gabriella sentavam juntas, próximas à janela. Sorriam serenamente e gesticulavam enquanto copiavam os textos sobre a estruturação do aparelho digestivo aviário da lousa.

- Somos caras de sorte, não é mesmo? – ele disse, dando uma cotovelada no braço esquerdo do amigo – temos as garotas mais sensacionais de toda a escola!

Troy sorriu, acompanhando o olhar de chad. Taylor e Gabriella eram definitivamente lindas e ele tinha que concordar com Chad quando afirmava que Gabriella era uma das garotas mais exorbitantes do colégio. Ela parecia ter sido moldada cuidadosamente, como se desafiasse a perfeição e seus valores. Seus cabelos eram tão macios e perfumados, sua pele tão macia, brilhante como envolta por qualquer tipo de luz natural. Seus olhos escuros capturavam qualquer coisa ou qualquer um de um modo tão simples.

- Somos – ele disse com mais um sorriso.

Fechou os cadernos e os livros e guardou as coisas quando o sinal disparava, finalizando o último tempo de aula da manhã e anunciando o almoço. Pôs a mochila nas costas e levantou do fundo da classe, Chad logo atrás.

- Não! Temos reunião do musical agora na hora do almoço – dizia Gabriella, os livros em pilha sob os braços.

Troy aproximou-se por trás. Deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha e uma piscadela para Taylor logo a sua frente.

- Troy! – ela disse em tom de reprovação e parecendo encabulada.

Taylor sorriu, acomodou-se nos braços de Chad e acenou quando Gabriella e Troy deixaram a sala, abraçados, em direção ao auditório.

Cruzaram os corredores cheios de alunos que se dirigiam ao refeitório e tomaram o caminho contrário. O auditório ficava no térreo, um grande galpão iluminado, com centenas de cadeiras de acolchoado vinho, um palco grande e imponente, completamente assustador na opinião de Troy.

O fluxo de alunos que se dirigiam ao refeitório, os comprimentos e olhares de todos os passantes pelo caminho, os impediam de chegar a tempo ao local marcado dos ensaios e reuniões do Clube de Teatro, o que aparentemente Darbus não passaria muito mais tempo levando em conta.

- É a terceira vez esta semana, senhores! – ela disse consertando os óculos no rosto – se não conseguem chegar na hora marcada para as reuniões...

- É a última vez Senhora Darbus, eu juro! – Gabriella a interrompeu, as mãos postas juntas como se a suplicar na altura dos lábios.

- Foi exatamente o que o Bolton me disse ontem, senhorita Montez! Mais um atraso e as conseqüências não serão muito agradáveis para os dois!

Ela parecia séria, mas alguma coisa em seus olhos fez Troy se perguntar-se se realmente seriam expulsos ou sofreriam qualquer que fosse o castigo que Darbus os implicaria se os dois realmente se atrasassem por mais uma vez.

Subiu a pequena escada lateral de carpete preto até o palco, Gabriella logo atrás, conseguindo um espaço entre duas meninas no círculo que fora formado ao centro do local. Darbus parecia estar discursando há uns dez breves minutos.

- Como ia dizendo, antes de sermos interrompidos mais uma vez pelo senhor Bolton e senhorita Montez – ela dizia do meio do círculo, encarando a todos enquanto rodava lentamente, gesticulando a mão livre, a outra segurando uma pequena prancheta de madeira - precisamos de entrosamento entre todas essas adoráveis mentes brilhantes! Nosso grupo cresceu consideravelmente, pessoas que antes pensei nunca serem capazes de assimilar a arte como esta deve ser devidamente assimilada – ela inclinou a cabeça de forma quase imperceptível na direção de Troy – conquistaram minha confiança e ganharam seus lugares nesse seleto santuário!

Alguns alunos deram risos abafados, disfarçando rapidamente quando Darbus pareceu enrubescer.

- Precisamos de algo que torne a união do grupo mais concreta! – ela continuou - Precisamos de algo fora do teatro que possa fazer com que vocês permitam a si mesmos estar em sintonia aqui dentro, que lhes permitam conhecer um ao outro fora de nosso mágico santuário!

- A senhora quer dizer que... quer que tenhamos mais contato uns com os outros fora das reuniões e ensaios? – perguntou Sharpay apreensiva, os olhos ligeiramente esbugalhados.

- Praticamente, minha querida! Uma festa!

- Uma... O que?

- Uma festa, senhorita Evans! – repetiu Darbus com um sorriso.

- Uma festa? – perguntou Ryan abobalhado.

- Uma festa, meninos! Só o clube de Teatro! O que acham? Precisamos é claro, decidir o local e a data juntamente com o horário!

- Minha casa! – adiantou-se Sharpay – esse final de semana!

Ela levantou-se em seu canto do circulo parecendo animada, os olhos já perdidos no horizonte enquanto uma mão era suspensa no ar, como se revelasse a imagem exata da festa em sua mente para os demais presentes.

- Está certa disso, senhorita Evans? – perguntou Darbus – nenhum problema com seus pais?

- Absolutamente certa, Senhora Darbus! Nossa casa está de portas abertas para o grupo! - ela apontou para baixo, para Ryan de joelhos ao seu lado.

- Então, está certo! O resto fica em cargo de todo o grupo! E não se preocupem comigo meninos, tenho coisas importantes para tratar esse final de semana! Divirtam-se e comportem-se na minha ausência! Dispensados!

Ela rabiscou uma folha na prancheta de madeira, um sorriso de satisfação cobrindo todo o rosto enrugado.


	2. Na Casa dos Evans

O celular tocou sonoramente. Troy despertou de repente e a grande vasilha de pipoca que estivera em seu colo voou para o chão, o dvd que estivera assistindo antes de adormecer já novamente no menu inicial.

Levantou molemente da cama tendo cuidado para não pisar nas pipocas agora espalhadas por todo o carpete de seu quarto.

- Merda! – murmurou.

O resto da semana passara sem nenhum tipo de imprevisto. Troy e Gabriella foram convidados para três festas no final de semana, dois passeios para o shopping local e uma leitura de um novo bestseller em uma livraria no centro. Todos os convites educadamente recusados.

Franziu o cenho ao ver o nome de Chad no visor.

- Hey! – cumprimentou.

- O negócio é o seguinte! – ele disparou. - Você não pode ir à festa do Zeke, não pode acompanhar a Gabriella no shopping com a Taylor e muito menos ir à livraria com o tapado do seu novo amiguinho, o Neil! Estranho, não é?

Troy bocejou do outro lado da linha. Aquele papo de estar diferente pontuara todas as conversas com Chad durante toda a semana. Ele não estava diferente. Estava angustiado, cansado. O basquete e os estudos tomavam a grande maioria de seu tempo e agora, havia o musical. Era demasiada muita coisa para um adolescente só e as pessoas na escola pareciam não perceberem ou não se importarem com toda a exposição do garoto.

- Chad, eu já expliquei! Mais uma vez: eu e Gabriella temos um compromisso no Sábado com o Grupo de Teatro, uma festa.

- Okay, eu sei, eu sei! E você prefere mesmo ir a essa festinha chata e perder a festa na casa do Zeke? Eu já falei que os pais dele foram para Espanha por duas semanas? Hein?

- Sim, Chad! Na verdade três vezes! É um compromisso que temos com a Senhora Darbus! Já discutimos isso! Ela quer que nos conheçamos melhor e é só.

- E por que eu não posso ir? Ou a Taylor? Não que eu queira perder a festa na casa do Zeke, de jeito nenhum!

- Por que pessoas de fora provavelmente acabariam com idéia de prisão social que a Senhora Darbus teve para essa maldita festa! Eu não prefiro estar lá, já comentamos isso, é um compromisso e eu realmente tenho que desligar agora! Até mais, cara!

Jogou o celular na cama achando melhor mantê-lo ali. Não queria mais perguntas importunas enquanto estivesse fora. Calçou os tênis rapidamente e dando uma última olhada no carpete coberto de pipoca e manteiga, prometeu a si mesmo que o limparia assim que retornasse.

Correr sem destino até as pernas comicharem era uma ótima solução para esquecer dos problemas. Ou a falta deles. Era um hábito agora para Troy vagar pelas calçadas do bairro, Ipod no ouvido, tentando de certa forma acabar com o nada que rondava sua cabeça. 

Os anos que passara em East High até o momento de maneira alguma foram monótonos ou desagradáveis, pelo contrário, tinha amigos lá, amigos que se importavam com ele, que aproveitavam sua companhia. Por que agora tudo isso parecia besteira? Por que todo o carinho de seus amigos tornara-se no momento algo menos importante do que um dia fora?

Pensou em Gabriella. Lembrou que mesmo um pouco antes de começarem a namorar já se sentia afetado, angustiado. Angustiado com algo que não sabia exatamente que era. Esperava, mesmo que inconscientemente, que a presença de Gabriella em sua vida acabasse afastando esse sentimento estranho, o que supostamente não aconteceu.

Gabriela era a namorada dos sonhos. Atenciosa, carinhosa e tudo o que um bom namorado poderia esperar. Ele reconhecia isso e aproveitava tudo o que Gabriella estava disposta a oferecer.Era como se o problema se concentrasse nele. Tudo que fazia nunca era suficiente, sempre havia a procura por algo a mais, embora mesmo que tudo muito inconsciente.

Virou a esquina sem ao menos perceber onde estava, _Feel_ do _Robbie Williams_ nos ouvidos. A noite caia lenta, o vento frio de dezembro batia em seus cabelos anunciando a chegada do inverno enquanto suas mãos começaram a ficar secas e geladas. Apertou o passo e logo depois, em uma longa calçada de asfaltamento liso, começou uma leve corrida.

_Come and hold my hand  
I wanna contact the living  
Not sure I understand  
This role I've been given_

As árvores do outro lado da rua passavam como um borrão pelo canto de seus olhos enquanto o vento parecia ficar mais frio e mais revolto. O capuz do casaco verde que pendia para trás logo fora posto na cabeça, acolhendo as orelhas e o pescoço do frio.

_I sit and talk to God  
And he just laughs at my plans  
My head speaks a language  
I don't understand_

Como era bom aquilo. Correr. Sem destino algum. Correr simplesmente por correr, sem se preocupar em chegar ou aonde chegar. Era apenas correr. A costumeira angustia parecia não encontrar seu espaço quando correr tornava-se o ar para Troy. Essencial.

_I just wanna feel real love  
Fill the home that I live in  
'Cause I got too much life  
Running through my veins  
Going to waste_

O calor que emanava de seu corpo parecia contagiar sua mente. Seria o vento parando de soprar? Ele não se importava com o vento. Aquele calor esquentaria qualquer coisa.

_I don't want to die  
But I ain't keen on living either  
Before I fall in love  
I'm preparing to leave her  
I scare myself to death  
That's why I keep on running  
Before I've arrived  
I can see myself coming_

Viu uma bola passar pelo aro vagarosamente, uma lágrima sua desprendendo-se de seus cílios, pousando na bochecha e caindo veloz como uma bala de chumbo até colidir com o chão. Viu Chad pulando encima de suas costas e todo o time, assim como o seu pai, seguindo-o e fazendo o mesmo. Mais lágrimas caiam como balas de chumbo. As arquibancadas agora urravam de alegria e satisfção, o rosto de Gabriella era facilmente discernível, emanava uma luz especial.

**BUM!**

Ele colidira. O baque com o chão fora pior do que o baque com o que quer que fosse que o havia atingido. Ainda de olhos fechados ele gemeu, a mão livre do Ipod esticada em um ângulo curto para apalpar a coluna. 

- Troy? Troy! Você está bem?

Mesmo no chão e com os fones ainda ligados no ouvido ele pode reconhecer a voz. Sorriu desajeitado.

- Vamos! Dê-me a mão! Devagar, por favor!

Ela estendeu a mão para ajuda-lo e ele a tomou, dando um breve impulso para cima.

- Kelsi... – murmurou.

-Você está bem?

- Acho que sim, foi o baque com o chão, eu...

Uma segunda mão apertou seu ombro enquanto ele olhava para o chão, uma de suas mãos ainda na coluna.

- Você apareceu do nada, cara! Não tivemos como parar o carrinho.

A imagem da mão pálida em seu ombro logo conectou-se com a voz calma de Ryan.

-Ryan? Kelsi? O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

Um grande letreiro de néon de uma loja de necessidades a sua direita ofuscava agora suas vistas. Havia um carrinho de metal tombado próximo a bolsas de papel pardo espalhadas pelo chão.

- Ah, me desculpem! – ele disse, logo entendendo a situação e abaixando-se para recolher as sacolas – são as compras para a festa de Sábado, não é? Não foram vocês os responsáveis pelas compras? Eu estava distraído e...

- Está tudo bem Troy! – disse Kelsi aceitando a sacola que Troy balançava em sua direção - de verdade, está tudo bem!

A noite parecia um veludo negro agora. A proximidade das luzes do neon no letreiro fez com que o ambiente parecesse menos vespertino do que estantes estivera.

-Vocês... querem ajuda com as sacolas? – Troy gaguejou.

- Ah, não precisa cara! Eu vim no carro do papai e são só umas coisinhas aqui, o resto já está com a Sharpay em casa. Não se preocupe.

Ryan sorriu. Kelsi ofegou por um estante e antes de falar mirou incerta a sujeira da queda no casaco de Troy.

- Você... vai para casa? – perguntou.

- Uh? Sim. Acho que sim.

- Uh... acho que o Ryan e eu podemos oferecer uma carona, não é Ryan? – ela olhou apreensiva para o companheiro, a cabeça em gesto de afirmação.

- Claro! Claro, claro! O carro! Ele está logo aqui, pela direita.

Kelsi fez menção de empurrar o carrinho e seguir Ryan, que já dera as costas aos dois e rumava para o estacionamento, quando Troy pôs as mãos em suas costas.

- Não! Não precisa! Minha casa fica justamente no lado oposto ao de vocês e eu realmente gostaria de voltar correndo, eu...

- Não seja bobo, Troy! – kelsi passara o braço por volta de um dos braços de Troy enquanto o outro prendia o carrinho – olhe o seu estado! O Ryan não se incomoda de te dar uma carona! Ela não é a Sharpay, sabe? Se bem que tenho certeza de que ela não se importaria de te dar uma carona também! Okay, eu não disse isso!

Os dois gargalharam. Kelsi, ainda com uma das mãos, guiou o carrinho de compras em direção ao estacionamento, Troy a acompanhando pelo outro braço.

* * *

A manhã de Sábado amanhecera chuvosa. Troy não estava disposto a levantar do conforto de sua cama quando o celular apitou, anunciando o horário do treino técnico e particular com o treinador Bolton naquela manhã. Suspirou lento e sonolentamente enquanto enfiava o rosto no travesseiro. 

Mesmo tendo chegado por volta das oito horas em casa com a carona de kelsi e Ryan na noite passada, Troy sentia-se indisposto para treinos (mesmo técnicos) no momento. Passara uma boa parte da madrugada anterior conversando com Gabriella e os amigos na internet e o sono, como de costume agora, demorara a chegar quando decidira se deitar. Mesmo achando que um treino nas condições lastimáveis que se encontrava seria uma perfeita perda de tempo, levantou-se da cama e despiu-se. A calça cinza moletom fora para baixo da cama, enquanto a cueca e camiseta branca caíram para trás da porta do banheiro quando passou por ela trancando-a.

O treino aquela manhã, como ele bem adivinhara, não fora lá muito produtivo. Seus bocejos e momentos de descontração lhe renderam boas broncas e alfinetadas de seu pai, que decidira em dispensa-lo meia hora mais cedo que o combinado. Troy decidira por passar o resto da manhã embaixo de edredons em seu quarto, vendo a chuva cair pela janela e assistindo TV.

A chuva não cessara a tarde quando Chad o ligou mais uma vez para uma nova discussão a respeito dos planos inesperados de Troy e Gabriella para o fim de semana. Troy mais uma vez sorriu internamente quando percebeu o incontrolável ciúme do amigo com o seu provável afastamento com os ensaios para o musical.

Com a chegada de Dezembro, os ensaios começariam a tomar conta de uma boa parte do horário do garoto e como Chad recusou-se plenamente a fazer qualquer tipo de participação que fosse no evento, seus horários seriam obrigados a desvirtuarem-se um do outro.

Gabriella o ligara ás seis aquela tarde, quando a chuva parecia um pouco mais amena. A Senhora Montez a levaria para a festa e Troy não precisaria buscá-la em casa como o planejado.

Decidindo não mais esperar por um banho, às seis e meia Troy deixou os edredons da cama e pulou para o closet. Retirou do cabide uma camisa azul marinho lisa, de mangas compridas, justa ao corpo e sem botão. Calça jeans escura e grossa com detalhes finos e manchados na altura dos quadris. O calçado seria um novo modelo da _Nike_, couro e cadarços, ambos brancos, doze molas vermelho sangue na sola.

Às sete meia deixou o quarto, devidamente penteado e perfumado. Cruzou o corredor até alcançar as escadas e desceu-as chegando ao Hall.

- Pai! – chamou já da porta – Estou pegando as chaves!

- Certo! E tenha atenção no volante!

- Olhe o horário, querido! – gritou a Senhora Bolton da cozinha.

A casa dos Evans localizava-se há uns bons quinze minutos a carro dali. Tentando não se preocupar com o fato de que chegaria um pouco adiantado e esfregando uma mão na outra para aquecer-se do vento frio, Troy deu início no carro, deixou a garagem e partiu rumo ao Norte.

* * *

- É o Troy! É o Troy! 

Às oito em ponto ele buzinara quando estacionou próximo a calçada da frente dos Evans. Não havia luzes no jardim da frente e muito menos movimentação quando o portão da frente emitira um breve som de destranque permitindo-lhe a entrada.

Cruzou rápido o caminho de pedra até uma larga abertura ladeada por altas pilastras brancas. Uma escada de mármore também branco conduzia-o até uma grande varanda onde uma larga porta de madeira envernizada estava localizada. Tocou a campainha.

A porta logo se abriu e juntamente com uma luz azul e calor, o perfume doce de Sharpay fez contato com os seus sentidos.

- Bolton! – ela exclamou. Vestida de branco com um belo vestido decotado e com uma fenda na lateral direita, os cabelos elegantemente presos em um rabo de cavalo, Sharpay exalava alegria. – Entre, entre!

- Obrigado – murmurou Troy.

A ampla e alta sala estava escura. A únicas fontes de iluminação eram pequenos holofotes de luz azul fluorescente espalhados por cantos estratégicos da sala e uma fina brecha de luz branca vazante de uma porta ao outro extremo do saguão, exatamente na direção oposta da porta de entrada. Não havia mesas nem cadeiras, apenas alguns poofs pretos espalhados. Os móveis haviam sido cuidadosamente postos de lado, quase imperceptíveis, eram engolidos pela escuridão. Duas grandes caixas de som foram postas na sala, uma ao lado da porta de entrada, a outra, ao lado da segunda porta, a que os conduziriam a um outro cômodo na casa.

Os olhos de Troy adaptaram-se a escuridão repentina em segundos e logo pode perceber as silhuetas conhecidas dos atores do Clube de Teatro. Para o horário, o local já estava bastante cheio.

- Gabriella? – ele perguntou aproximando-se do ouvido de Sharpay.

- Como? – ela respondeu. O som na sala não possibilitava conversas casuais. Era necessário chegar realmente perto para se fazer entendido.

- Gabriella! Não chegou? – ele repetiu mais alto aproximando-se.

- Ora, Troy! Vá se divertir e desgrude um pouco da garota! Ela ainda não chegou de qualquer forma!

Sharpay sorriu aceitando uma taça fina de alguém que passava por perto e a estendera o drink. Afastou-se levando a taça ao alto e sacudindo a cabeça ao som da música.

A música era boa e contagiante. Se Troy não estivesse sentindo-se completamente deslocado e desconfortável, talvez obedecesse a vontade repentina de sacudir o corpo que parecia ter o apossado. Uma coisa era certa: os Evans sabiam como dar uma boa festa! Logo um drink pousou em sua mão. Era melancia com um pequeno toque de álcool. Bebeu pouco menos da metade em um só gole e mesmo no frio, a bebida desceu agradavelmente refrescante por sua garganta.

- Troy!

- Kelsi!

Kelsi também segurava um drink escuro que Troy logo supôs não ser o drink de melancia e muito menos conter qualquer teor alcoólico. Vestia um conjunto vermelho com blusa tomara-que-caia e uma saia elegante até os joelhos. Os cabelos estavam soltos como Troy raramente os via no colégio.

- Então você também se rendeu ao famoso drink de melancia da Sharpay? – ela perguntou em seu ouvido com um sorriso.

Troy sorriu sem graça. Levantou a taça na altura da cabeça como se cumprimentasse alguém a distancia e bebeu o restante do liquido.

- Sabe – continuou Kelsi também bebericando um gole de sua própria taça – a verdade é que mais cedo os dois quase se mataram com essa história de drinks!

- Os dois?

- Ryan e Sharpay! Ryan não foi muito fã de fazermos os drinks! Disse que Sharpay os faria para aborrece-lo e que se o Senhor e Senhora Evans ou a própria Senhora Darbus descobrissem os dois estariam encrencados!

- Não é como se ele estivesse totalmente errado, não é mesmo? – Troy perguntou torcendo o rosto em um sorriso espantado.

Agora que a sala parecia bem menos escura para seus olhos, ele conseguira enxergar uma pequenina mesa redonda a um canto da sala. Era fina e sua superfície era espaçosa o suficiente para receber um grande e fundo recipiente de vidro. Era uma grande vasilha de ponche e o liquido, que lembrava muito o drink que praticamente todos ali tinham nas mãos, parecia estar apenas a dois dedos do início. Olhando melhor agora, parcialmente engolido pelas sombras, encostado na parede ao lado da pequena mesa, com uma justa camisa preta e de mangas curtas, calça também preta e com uma taça nas mãos, estava Ryan. Um de seus tênis, brancos com listras laterais negras, estava desamarrado.

A música pareceu perder um pouco de sua intensidade quando a porta de madeira envernizada da frente se abriu. Uma luz fraca iluminou a caixa de som ao lado e Gabriella, sorrindo, entrou no saguão. Ela vestia jeans escuro, sapatos de bico fino e salto alto e uma blusa verde cuja gola caia por um ombro e a barra amarrada por uma fita também verde do mesmo tecido ia até o início das coxas.Tinha uma pequena bolsa nas mãos que combinavam perfeitamente com os sapatos e os cabelos estavam soltos e emitiam a luz de sempre.

Caminhou confiante com um sorriso no rosto até Troy e Kelsi. A proximidade que com um beijo nos lábios de Troy ambos tiveram o fez sentir seu perfume, suas mãos logo contornaram a cintura da garota quando esta cumprimentou Kelsi.

- Mamãe se atrasou um pouco no trabalho! – ela disse ao pé do ouvido do namorado.

Logo, mais uma mão que carregava mais um drink cor de rosa apareceu em cena. Gabriella recusou com um sorriso sem graça apontando para o rapaz que a oferecia a taça assim que este se virara.

- Alcoólico? – ela perguntou.

Kelsi, lendo a palavra nos lábios da garota, sacudiu a cabeça positivamente. O olhar de Gabriella pareceu penetrado por um breve par de segundos, mas os carinhos do namorado logo tiraram sua mente da assustadora possibilidade de Darbus descobrir a existência de álcool em uma festa do Clube de Teatro.

Mais drinks eram servidos quando a música fora finalmente capaz de embriagar os pés de Troy. As horas voavam e era praticamente impossível não dançar a essa altura da festa. O saguão estava confortavelmente cheio, com meninos e meninas sentados nos poofs sacudindo-se ao ritmo das batidas, enquanto outros mais se agitavam de pé ao centro da sala em uma pequena aglomeração. Troy logo descobriu uma longa mesa de aperitivos na sala atrás da segunda porta do saguão e o vai e vem de pessoas pela passagem, com o passar do tempo, obrigou a porta a ficar escancarada.

Os garotos do Clube de Teatro já não mostravam nenhum tipo de inibição. Dançavam e gritavam uns com os outros com sorrisos e gargalhadas, faziam trenzinhos, rodinhas e eventualmente desapareciam, pela porta da frente ou porta da sala de jantar dos Evans, em casais recém formados.

Troy dançava sozinho no meio da aglomeração. Não sabia se estava realmente no meio de todos, como em uma espécie de roda, ou era só uma forte impressão. Ele decidira parar de beber as taças do liquido rosado de Sharpay pois sua cabeça já dava vestígios de tonteira. Agitava os braços para o alto e sorria de olhos fechados, como se ninguém fosse capaz de vê-lo, ou como se não fosse suficientemente capaz de se importar com todos a sua volta. As batidas da música invadiam seus ouvidos e todo o seu corpo se empenhava em resposta, como se as batidas fossem o sangue que corresse em suas veias, a música seu cérebro livre de preocupações e seu corpo não tivesse a menor chance de independência, era simplesmente obedecer.

Abriu os olhos de relance e se viu cercado por pessoas agitadas. Cabelos no ar, mãos para o alto e corpos colados. Sorriu ao perceber (equivocadamente) que nenhuma daquelas dançando ao seu redor o prestava muita atenção.

Um par de tênis brancos e desamarrados capturou sua atenção. Eles ainda estavam parados próximos a pequena mesa do ponche como se estacionados ou presos ao chão.

Desvencilhando-se dos muitos braços e corpos ao seu redor ele contornou um poof onde um casal, um sentado bem próximo ao outro, sorria. A luz azul de um holofote iluminou seu rosto de maneira incomoda quando se aproximou da mesinha.

- Ryan?

Ele parecia resgatado de um sonho ou acabado de acordar quando seus olhar pareceu ficar menos tenso à voz de Troy.

- Troy – disse sorrindo apenas com um lado dos lábios.

- Você... está bem?

- Eu? Ah, claro, estou bem, bem, a minha blusa, ela, ela...

Ele abaixara a cabeça molemente até a ponta do queixo pálido tocar a gola da camisa negra. Havia respingos concentrados do drink de melancia formando um circulo na camisa na altura de seu peito, sua mão direita segurava firme uma taça completamente cheia do ponche, a esquerda estava no bolso, agora completamente quieta.

- Pensei que você não gostasse do drink – disse Troy sorrindo, seus dedos passaram de leve na pequena mancha na camisa de Ryan, tirando o excesso do liquido.

- Eu não gosto – ele bufou. Ainda Tinha o queixo quase na gola da camisa, os olhos na taça em sua mão – Melancia é uma fruta gostosa, eu realmente gosto de melancia, e Sharpay sabe disso. Ela sabe muito bem o quanto eu gosto de melancia.

Ele parecia agora abobalhado. Tomou um longo gole da taça que quase a esvaziou, um filete do liquido cor de rosa descendo seu queixo.

Troy, tonto e lento, não sabia o que fazer. Era claro para ele que alguém deveria tirar a taça que retornava a ser cheia a cada gole da mão de Ryan. Sabia que se possível, alguém teria de tira-lo dali, leva-lo para um lugar mais calmo e menos abafado, onde o garoto pudesse respirar melhor.

Ele sabia que não seria ele essa pessoa, que havia de ser alguém menos tonto, alguém que tivesse bebido menos do ponche de melancia, mas de qualquer forma, ele tinha de tentar. Pousou a própria taça na mesinha ao lado e pegou a taça da mão de Ryan com murmúrios de desaprovação do garoto.

-Vamos! Seu quarto!

- Não! Meus tênis! Eles... tenho que...

- Eles vão ficar como estão Ryan, agora por favor, venha comigo.

Ele passou o braço pelas costas de Ryan e o apertou contra o peito, sua mão esquerda no ombro esquerdo do rapaz. Caminharam seguindo a mesma parede em que Ryan e a mesinha estiveram apoiados, guiando-se no escuro pelas luzes azuis dos pequenos holofotes. Logo um longo corrimão de madeira seguiu a parede, e virando a esquerda, com Ryan apoiado de cabeça baixa em seu peito esquerdo, Troy deparou-se com uma longa escada cujos degraus eram cobertos por um carpete marfim.

- Lá encima? – ele perguntou.

Ryan confirmou com a cabeça sem mesmo retirar os olhos do chão.

Subiram as escadas devagar e logo Troy teve uma visão de toda a festa olhando pela escada. As pessoas continuavam a dançar, Gabriella ou Kelsi não estavam em algum lugar da sala prncipal e o entra e sai da sala de jantar parecia não querer cessar.

Um corredor escuro surgiu no fim da escada. Ryan, esforçando-se para endireitar-se no peito de Troy, apertou um interruptor no início da parede e uma luz dourada tomou o local. Havia cinco portas ali. Duas no lado esquerdo, duas no direito e uma ao fim do corredor. Todas de madeira envernizada com o restante das portas na casa dos Evans.

Ryan indicou a segunda à esquerda e Troy, ainda sustentando o peso de Ryan no peito e abraçando-o com um dos braços, girou a maçaneta.

As luzes morreram quando os garotos passaram pela porta e a encostaram, fazendo o barulho da música no salão de estar no andar de baixo tornar-se um ruído longínquo. Troy deitou Ryan na cama e acendeu as luzes do quarto. Era um quarto amplo e bem mobiliado, uma cama de casal com um colchão fofo, uma estante repletas de livros, uma mesa moderna para o computador, a televisão e o som, um poof preto muito parecido com os tantos espalhados no primeiro andar enfeitava um canto do quarto com uma alta luminária ao lado.

Troy cruzou o quarto, o chão revestido com o mesmo carpete marfim das escadas, destrancou as grandes janelas e abriu-as, afastando as cortinas. Os murmúrios de desconforto de Ryan logo o fizeram perceber que o barulho da chuva lá fora ou o vento frio e cortante o incomodavam. Voltou a fechar as janelas e as cortinas e sentou-se no poof no canto direito do quarto.

- Ela não faz por mal, sabe?

- O que? Quem? – perguntou Troy encostando a cabeça pesada no tecido de couro negro.

- Ela é minha irmã, tenho certeza que não quer o meu mal.

- Sharpay? Do que você está falando, Ryan?

- Ela sabe que eu não posso, sabe que sou fraco, mas, ela tanta ajudar e...

Ryan estava de bruços, a voz abafada com a proximidade da boca no edredom em tons de azul na cama.

- Ryan –começou Troy – se você não está se sentindo bem, ou sóbrio, é melhor não me contar nada que não me contaria se estivesse em situações normais, eu...

- Não! – ele levantou uma mão ainda de bruços, tentando calar o outro, o rosto agora no travesseiro – vocês não entendem! A Sharpay, ela, ela não é uma patricinha megera, ela, ela gosta de você Troy, gosta de você de verdade.

O barulho da chuva parecia mais forte no quarto de Ryan. O silêncio que seguiu as palavras do garoto trouxe o ruído disforme que era a música lá embaixo até os ouvidos de ambos os garotos. Ryan agora parecia quase adormecido na cama, a boca escancarada e completamente imóvel, apenas os olhos vidrados dando algum sinal de vida.

Troy aproximou-se, apoiou-se na cama e fez menção de tirar os tênis de Ryan.

- Não! - ele encolheu as pernas levando os pés para bem longe das mãos de Troy - tenho frio nos pés, Troy.

Troy afastou-se da cama. Verificou se as janelas estavam realmente fechadas e partiu em direção da porta, quando o choro baixo de Ryan o fez parar, as mãos já na maçaneta. Ele ficou ali, completamente imóvel, mirando a madeira escura da porta, enquanto os soluços do outro, mesmo que baixos e abafados pelo som da música e da chuva, penetravam seus ouvidos.

Ele não queria encara-lo e consola-lo. Não sabia como faze-lo e isso o fazia não querer faze-lo, mas o choro e os soluços de Ryan eram como uma súplica por ajuda e ele não seria capaz de negar ajuda a alguém como Ryan.

Largou a maçaneta e se virou, com os olhos fechados mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Ryan... eu, eu não sei se entendi bem...

- Ele me largou, Troy!

Ele dissera sem mesmo levantar o rosto, a voz abafada e tremula. Troy se sentou no canto da cama.

- Ele? Quem? O que houve Ryan?

Ryan levantou o rosto manchado de lágrimas, os cabelos, loiros e curtos em um corte moderno, despenteados.

- Não era um namorado – ele disse com os olhos grudados nas mãos – era um amigo, um amigo que...

Ele de repente se atirara nos peitos de Troy, o choro cresceu e enfureceu-se, as lágrimas de seus olhos azuis molhando a camisa do outro perplexo.

Perplexo, ele não sabia o que fazer. Levantou as mãos com surpresa enquanto os braços de Ryan estavam atirados por volta de sua cintura, a cabeça colada em seu peito. Tentou dizer algo que o consolasse mas sua boca se movia e apenas sons ininteligíveis faziam-se ser escutados. Passou um braço por entre as costas de Ryan, sentindo que toca-lo seria mais fácil do que falar em sentido literal. Hesitou quando levantou uma mão e posicionou-a na direção dos cabelos dele, mas enfurecendo-se com sua covardia, com as mãos trêmulas, sentiu sua mão vencer seus medos e toca-lo a cabeça.

Acariciou seus cabelos e suas costas como um irmão mais velho consola o caçula. Apoiou com cuidado o queixo em sua cabeça, acariciando agora sua orelha. O choro e o desespero de Ryan o comoviam quase paternalmente, deixando-o desesperado para acalma-lo.

A chuva caia como uma dádiva para ajuda-lo. O som das gotas era reconfortante e parecia exercer um efeito calmante em Ryan. Seus soluços cessaram e o choro agora era baixo, como o choro de alguém arrependido e receoso. As mãos de Troy ainda acariciavam as costas e os cabelos do outro, as lágrimas que caiam em sua camisa o fizera sentir contagiado, a visão do tecido molhado provava o quão próximo ele estava do garoto, o quão útil ele tentava ser.

As mãos de Troy não soltaram Ryan pelos breves dez minutos que o silencio reinou no quarto. Continuaram a afagar os cabelos do rapaz, a acariciar suas costas. O silêncio agora era bem vindo. Não havia choro, não havia mais soluços. Ryan endireitou a cabeça no peito do outro, como uma criança que se ajeita no colo do pai, prestes a dormir. Seus dedos encontraram o pulso de Troy e ele o acariciou lentamente, ainda com o rosto manchado de lágrimas, ainda com os cabelos despenteados, ainda com um olhar vidrado.

Ele não queria sair dali. Não queria que Troy fosse embora, que o dia amanhecesse, não queria encarar Sharpay e confronta-la, dizer que embebeda-lo não era a melhor maneira de faze-lo esquecer a perda de alguém tão querido, por mais que soubesse que as intenções da irmã, consideradas cruéis se descobertas por alguém, foram inteiramente visando o seu próprio bem.

Continuou acariciando o pulso de Troy, perdido em pensamentos. Levantou os olhos e viu o rosto do outro, sereno, os olhos fechados, um leve sorriso quase imperceptível, mas que no momento ele sabia estar lá. Levantou a cabeça e o tronco se apoiando nos braços que o contornavam carinhosamente, seu rosto encaixou no pescoço do garoto, e ele o acariciou com a ponta do nariz, sentindo um cheiro gostoso que o fez sorrir internamente. Seus lábios agora tocaram a pele do outro e ele não hesitou em tira-los dali.

Os olhos de Troy continuavam fechados, semicerrados, e a mão que afagava os cabelos de Ryan estava paralisada, como em surpresa. Ryan pôs suas mãos sobre as mãos de Troy, ainda apoiado em seu peito ele inclinou-se, virou o rosto do rapaz até faze-lo encara-lo, mas os olhos de outro insistiam em ficarem fechados, como se receosos do que poderiam ver. Não foram os lábios de Ryan que inclinaram-se, mas sim os de Troy, que de olhos ainda bem fechados e com as mãos levemente suadas, provara Ryan pela primeira vez.


	3. O Outro

A chuva que fustigava a janela caia agora feito tromba d'água há quinze minutos. Em seu quarto, trancado no banheiro, Troy jazia no chão do box, a água quente caindo por todo o seu corpo dormente estirado no chão frio de azulejo. Embora o céu lá fora ainda estivesse um azul muito escuro, quase negro, o relógio em seu pulso marcava cinco da manhã e sua mente parecia não querer desconectar-se e apagar-se de vez como o seu corpo tão desesperadamente desejava.

Sentou-se no chão com cuidado e fazendo algum esforço esticou um dos braços, cessou a água que caia do largo chuveiro fechando o registro.

Sua cabeça latejava e parecia querer explodir em milhões de pedaços a qualquer segundo, e embora ele soubesse não ter bebido muito, seria capaz de jurar a qualquer um ter bebido a grande vasilha de ponche completamente sozinho.

Não lembrava da última vez que vira Gabriella àquela noite. Muito menos qualquer pessoa do Clube de Teatro, a não ser Ryan. Fechou os olhos levando a franja molhada para longe da testa: viu Ryan parado a um canto, semi-inconsciente, clamando por ajuda, os cadarços de seu tênis desamarrados, viu-o deitado em sua cama soluçando como um garoto perdido e desamparado, sozinho, perturbado e angustiado, viu sua mão pálida aproximar-se de seu pulso, seu nariz pequeno e delicado aproximar-se de seu pescoço...

E ele não quis questionar-se. Não quis entender o porque da súbita e peculiar vontade de desejar Ryan. Não quis indagar-se a respeito do que isso tudo poderia acarretar. Não quis abrir os olhos e deparar-se jogado no chão de seu banheiro ás cinco da manhã, com um sorriso bobo nos lábios, mas foi exatamente essa a realidade que o engolfou quando a luz forte da lâmpada fez contato com suas pupilas.

Como ele nunca vira Ryan antes? Ele sempre estivera lá, ele podia dizer, sempre estivera a um canto, na sombra de sua irmã. Estaria sempre buscando ajuda? Sempre choroso e mimado tentando ser compreendido? Como todo aquela luz, que era Ryan, passara-lhe despercebida há tanto tempo?

A sensação que tomava sua mente gradualmente enquanto levantava-se do box e enrolava-se na toalha, era a de uma nova e desconhecida vida desvendando-se, como se o simples fato de ter encontrado uma fonte de luz o fizesse esquecer-se de todos os seus temores, todos os seus problemas e questionamentos. E de fato, era o mais sensato a acontecer.

Deixou a banheiro e se jogou na cama, uma toalha felpuda agora enrolada na altura da cintura. O sorriso bobo no rosto parecia não querer deixa-lo à medida que o céu lá fora clareava rapidamente, como se apressado a trazer a manhã. Deitado de costas, com os olhos fechados, os braços abertos e as mãos postas sob a cabeça, Troy adormeceu em alguns minutos, um sono inquieto e gostoso.

* * *

Á medida que o Domingo avançava sua frustração aumentava consideravelmente. Já pouco depois do almoço, a vontade de fazer algo produtivo era imensa, fazendo-o sentir-se completamente inútil e afetado, como se exilado do resto do mundo enquanto encotrava-se trancado em casa. 

Gabriella havia telefonado pela manhã, acordando-o precipitadamente ás dez e meia. Explicara seu repentino sumiço na festa informando que havia juntado-se a Kelsi na esperança de ajudar Sharpay a controlar-se com a bebida em demasia. Aparentemente, problemas com o álcool eram comum na família Evans. Deixou claro ter procurado o garoto assim que deixara Sharpay mais calma sob os cuidados de Kelsi, acreditando que por fim entendera que Troy provavelmente havia deixado a festa um tanto entediado.

Com o fato de Gabriella expressar suas preocupações e dar suas desculpas em relação aos acontecimentos da noite anterior veio uma branda amargura, que o assaltou e o fez indagar-se que espécie de namorado ele estava sendo todos aqueles meses. Ele não tinha em mente ligar para esclarecer as coisas com a namorada até ouvir o som estridente do próprio celular. Pensar na realidade que o violentava agora, de que não estava totalmente entregue, de corpo e alma, como a outra estava na relação o irritou, e a preocupação de Gabriella em dar satisfações enquanto ele encontrava-se mal humorado pensando em não ter tido o mesmo tipo de preocupação, não vinha a colaborar em nada na situação.

Decidiu encher a banheira e passar uns bons longos minutos ali no banho, refletindo, e logo percebeu não estar disposto a ter o mesmo tipo de atitude com os mesmos assuntos que considerara em baixo de uma ducha quente na madrugada passada.

Não seria nada fácil. Havia Gabriella. Muito mais que Gabriella, havia Chad, seu pai, os Wildcats e todo o restante do colégio. Pensar no colégio naquela situação o fazia desejar deitar-se no fundo da transbordante banheira e não levantar mais. Era fácil refletir sobre paz e alcançar conclusões quando a cabeça estava aérea, quando se estava levemente embriagado, mas agora, com a luz da manhã e a sobriedade presentes, a imagem da funda banheira vinha sinistramente a calhar.

Deixou a banheira após duas longas horas com uma refrescante sensação involuntária de inovação e liberdade. Apesar da revoltante verdade ter vindo à tona enquanto relaxava no banho, Troy não podia deixar de sentir-se exultante, como um pequeno garoto que espera ansioso por um presente de aniversário prometido pelos pais. Ele sabia que algo estava para chegar, sabia também que algumas mudanças seriam exigidas, gostasse delas ou não.

Largou a toalha mesmo antes de cruzar a porta do banheiro, deixando-a para trás completamente nu. Seu celular na cômoda indicava algumas chamadas não atendias, as que ele corretamente imaginou serem de Chad ou Gabriella. Fechou a porta do quarto, assim como todas as janelas e cortinas. A temperatura do cômodo não era apropriada para aquilo, mas ele não preocupou-se com isso. Esparramou-se na cama sentindo todo o corpo vibrar com o frio de inverno da tarde. Braços e pernas abertas, olhos fechados. Não conseguiu impedir aquele sorriso que insistia em espalhar-se por seus lábios em qualquer momento agora que pensava em Ryan. Sorriu para o teto, para si mesmo e por uma vida menos anormal, mesmo sabendo que a possibilidade de desejarem destruir o que quer que fosse aquilo que crescia agora em seu peito era terrivelmente imensa, mesmo temendo o quão desconcertante e complicado o dia seguinte prometia ser.

* * *

A segunda-feira finalmente amanhecera, chuvosa como todos os dias da semana anterior. A leve sensação de desanimo que parecia percorrer cada centímetro do corpo de Troy às segundas-feiras não fizera-se presente nas primeiras horas daquela manhã. Excitação e nervosismo o atacaram ainda na cama, mesmo antes de seu despertador disparar ás sete. Agora já de pé, olhando a própria imagem no espelho, ele achou todo o projeto de diálogo que construíra na cabeça antes de dormir extremamente insano. 

Era o mesmo sentimento de inadequação e euforia em um primeiro dia de aula após as férias de verão. A ansiedade para rever os amigos, a agonia, mesmo que inconsciente, ao tentar impressioná-los.

Tomou um banho rápido e quente e preparou a mochila rapidamente. O café da manhã, como de costume, já fora posto na mesa e seus pais já pareciam acordados há algum tempo.

- Bom dia, querido.

- Bom dia, mamãe.

- Bom dia, Troy.

- Bom dia, papai.

Ele havia entrado na cozinha, a mochila já nas costas e o cabelo perfeitamente penteado. Sentou-se na mesa ao lado dos pais e serviu-se de uma tigela de leite com pequenos cereais açucarados e coloridos.

- Está com uma cara horrível, Troy. Exagerou na festa sábado, não é mesmo? – o senhor Bolton nem ao menos desviara os olhos da sessão de esportes do jornal matutino.

- Desculpe, papai.

- Boa festa?

- Sim, muito boa.

- Não seja chato com o garoto, querido – retrucou a senhora Bolton servindo o marido com mais algumas fatias de bacon – como se você nunca tivesse chegado um pouco mais tarde em casa ou exagerado um pouco nas coisas quando jovem! E mesmo depois de jovem, não é mesmo?

Ela sorriu satisfeita e deixou a cozinha livrando-se de um pequeno avental na cintura, jogando-o sobre o armário ao lado.

Troy gargalhou espalhando um pouco de leite pelo queixo. Limpou-se rapidamente com um guardanapo de pano e levantou-se da cadeira dando um tapinha nas costas do pai.

- Bom dia e estou indo.

- Não quer uma carona?

Ele nem mesmo escutara a oferta do pai. Bateu a porta da cozinha e respirou satisfeito o cheiro de terra molhada que tomara toda a rua. Não se importou em caminhar tranqüilo sob o chuvisco, agora quase imperceptível, que insistia em cair.

A escola não ficava muito longe e a mais de um ano tinha o costume de acompanhar Chad, já que sua casa ficava exatamente no caminho, mais à frente. Enquanto caminhava com a mente borbulhando, perguntou-se se estaria com aquele sorriso bobo no rosto, e se estivesse, o que Chad falaria dele se o notasse. _Ele não notaria_, pensou Nem mesmo seus pais haviam notado algo diferente. _Por que Chad notaria?_

O pequeno diálogo que criara em sua mente entrava e saia de foco, fazendo seu sangue pulsar mais rápido em suas veias, aumentando sua adrenalina. Talvez ele não estivesse usando aquele tipo de sorriso abobalhado hoje, estava muito nervoso e isso dificultava as coisas. Estava a salvo, ele achava.

Apertou o paço quando avistou na próxima esquina Chad encostado em um poste alto na calçada de uma confeitaria. Tentou não parecer nervoso e muito menos abobalhado quando aproximou-se.

Caminhavam lado a lado agora, Chad com seu mau humor matutino habitual, a bola de basquete sob um dos braços. Olhava diretamente para o nada, empenhado em demonstrar aversão a qualquer tipo de comunicação com quem quer fosse, principalmente com Troy. Ele não tentaria mais entender absolutamente nada, _se o cara está estranho e quer permanecer estranho, que fique estranho e permaneça estranho longe de mim._

Continuaram calados por alguns segundos, aqueles típicos tipos de segundos em que uma vida é contada e recontada, quando o prédio do East High entrara em foco.

- Okay, você está estranho.

Troy gargalhou. Sabia que qualquer que fosse o motivo do silêncio, teriam de conversar antes de chegar na escola. Como de costume, rumaram para o grande campo gramado em frente ao prédio escolar, onde dezenas de garotos corriam apressados ou emaranhavam-se em pequenos grupos.

Sentaram a um canto, Chad ainda parecendo carrancudo e mal humorado.

- E então? – ele repetiu, olhando o horizonte, mesmo que Troy estivesse sentado ao seu lado.

- Então? – indagou Troy.

Chad pareceu indignado. O nada a sua frente parecia cada vez mais eficaz em capturar sua atenção.

- Você não retorna minhas ligações, não tem tempo para sair, anda com essa cara de besta insatisfeita para todos os lados, nunca mais foi o mesmo jogando basquete, confraterniza com esse pessoal bizarro do Grupo de Teatro, e eu assumo, assumo que tenho ciúmes da Gabriella! Olha esse sorriso idiota na sua cara, meu Deus! Essa garota está te detonando!

Ele dissera tudo sem respirar, ainda sem encarar o outro nos olhos, enquanto Troy desatou uma gargalhada desconcertante. Chad pareceu ainda mais mal humorado quando finalmente virara-se para o outro, um olhar fulminante dilacerando Troy por completo.

- Eu sinto muito – começou Troy sem ar - mas essa foi a coisa mais menininha da sua vida. Parabéns!

Ele sorriu tentando apertar as bochechas de Chad. Com a pior cara que conseguira fazer, Chad suspirou e balançou a cabeça negativamente, desapontado.

- Eu sei que ando um pouco diferente, meio desligado e tudo mais –continuou Troy, as mãos umas nas outras enquanto estalava os dedos – as coisas não são tão simples como parecem! Eu estou... estava... não, estou muito confuso, Chad. É o negócio é que... Não posso dizer que não gosto de toda essa atenção, popularidade e perfeição idiota que atribuem a mim. É legal. Até um certo ponto.

- Até o ponto em que você decide que quer participar de um musical infeliz da Darbus, começa a se portar feito um completo babaca e põe a droga da escola de pernas pro ar? - ele questionou.

Troy bufou impaciente. Não sabia nem ao menos como começar a por em palavras o que realmente o afligia.

- Não, Chad! Não! Até o ponto em que as pessoas não te reconhecem mais! Até o ponto em que o seu melhor amigo começa a esquecer a pessoa que você realmente é! Sem essa merda de história de popularidade, garoto de ouro, lances de basquete e o que mais estiver na porra da sua cabeça! Pode parecer idiota e infeliz para qualquer um, mas tudo o que eu quero aqui é poder andar pelos corredores sem esses babacas que eu mal conheço cochicharem uns com os outros, apontarem, darem sorrisos falsos ou me olharem de cara feia como se algum dia eu os tivesse feito alguma droga de coisa! Eu não sou um bonequinho perfeito trancado em uma jaula onde todo mundo possa visitar e bajular, merda! E ser tratado feito um bonequinho de bibelô pode parecer divertido e encorajador para você e para o resto da escola, mas acredite cara, a verdade é que tudo não passa de uma boa bosta!

Chad o olhava feito um menino embasbacado. Titubeou abrindo a boca, mas Troy não o deixaria falar agora.

- Às vezes tudo o que eu mais quero é a paz que o Neil Sand tem quando senta sozinho em uma mesa do refeitório no horário do almoço e lê qualquer porcaria. Não, Chad, você não conhece o Neil, ele não joga basquete e é muito magro e desengonçado para ter qualquer sucesso com as garotas.

- Hey,eu conheço o Neil!

- Então você percebe que ele não gosta da vida que leva? Que é insatisfeito por não ter muitos amigos e não ser popular? Que tenta de todas as maneiras, do seu modo, se adequar aos padrões idiotas da escola, mesmo com toda essa história que você chama de " por a escola de pernas pro ar", hein? Eu sou um Neil, Chad. Por razões contrárias, é óbvio, mas ainda assim um Neil. Entende?

Chad o encarava sem muito interesse, quase como se não acreditasse em uma única palavra de Troy. Tentou dizer algo, agora que o outro parecia finalmente ter acabado de expor seu ponto de vista, mas percebeu que permanecer quieto era muito mais fácil e menos constrangedor do que a tentativa de dizer algo. Alisou a grama de leve com a palma de uma das mãos, a cabeça agora pendendo no pescoço consideravelmente, os olhos grudados nos pés.

- Vamos, Chad. Não é tão difícil de entender, é?

Ambos pareciam desconcertados.

- Você não é um Neil, cara! Não mesmo! Você tem uma vida perfeita, e vai entrar em uma faculdade perfeita graças ao basquete e...

- Hey!

A conversa fora interrompida pela chegada de Tayllor e Gabriella. Sorriam seus melhores sorrisos como de costume e pareciam carregar mais livros nos braços que o necessário, como também era usual.

- Vamos indo? Vamos nos atrasar para a primeira aula – Gabriella alertou. Sentou a lado de Troy e beijou-lhe a bochecha – está tudo bem com você?- perguntou.

Chad lançou um olhar de esguelha para o amigo aceitando a mão estendida de Taylor para que se levantasse. Levantou-se e beijou a garota também nas bochechas.

- A gente se vê mais tarde, cara – ele disse, um dos braços já sobre as costas da garota.

Sentindo que aquele não fora o fim da conversa, Troy concordou, vendo Chad e Taylor darem as costas e rumarem para a entrada principal no East High.

- Troy? - repetiu Gabriella.

- Hum?

- Está tudo bem?

- Sim, claro – ele respondeu aéreo com um beijo em sua testa – tudo bem.

Juntaram-se ao aglomerado de garotos que, atrasados, partiam para suas respectivas aulas. A primeira aula naquela segunda era completamente monótona, sem a companhia de Gabriella ou Chad. Troy respirou amedrontado, o nervosismo, agora juntando-se com uma terrível frustração, voltando a pulsar em suas veias.

Caminharam sem mais nenhuma palavra pelos corredores lotados do primeiro andar, atraindo a maioria dos olhares como havia de ser. A festa particular do clube de Teatro já parecia ser o evento mais comentado do fim de semana passado, e o fato de Troy e Gabriella terem farreado com todos os excêntricos discípulos da senhora Darbus elevava toda a historia para um outro nível de badalação.

Com mais um beijo, ele despedira-se de Gabriella e partiu para o segundo andar, onde a aula de matemática era realizada em um dos últimos corredores, enquanto a garota, ainda no primeiro andar, seguiria um corredor à sua esquerda.

- Até o almoço, certo? – ele sorriu.

O professor Pille era o tipo clássico de mestre que não entendia muito uma sala de aula. Um furacão poderia adentrar sua classe e tudo o que o homem faria, seria continuar a rabiscar seus cálculos furiosamente na lousa, totalmente avesso ao que quer que estivesse acontecendo.

Com o coração apertado, tentando não vomitar, Troy pensou em Ryan e Sharpay, que compartilhavam a mesma primeira aula na segunda-feira, já sentados em seus habituais lugares em carteiras próximas ao início da sala. Sem ao menos olhar para os lados, cruzou mais um corredor e chegou a sala do senhor Pille. Ainda do lado de fora, pelo pequeno retângulo de vidro na porta, localizou um lugar a esquerda extrema, abrindo a porta o mais discretamente possível, cruzando toda a sala e sentando-se bem no fundo.

Seu nervosismo não era gratuito. A turma inteira parecia ciente de sua chegada, ou pior, parecia sinistramente ciente de todos os acontecimentos da festa do Clube de Teatro no sábado. Ou ele estaria imaginando coisas?

Empenhando-se em não pensar muito, abriu a mochila e tirou o bloco de cálculos do fundo, puxando canetas, lápis e borracha para fora. Sentiu as mãos suarem e as pernas tremerem, percebendo ou imaginando alguns olhares.

Á esse ponto, a simples idéia de qualquer tentativa de diálogo com Ryan parecia absurdamente fora de questão. Ele não se prestaria a esse papel, não mesmo. Não daria margem para falarem mais do que deviam, e eles sempre falavam muito mais do que deviam, sem piedade alguma.

Fingiu mirar o quadro negro quando na verdade tentava captar qualquer vestígio de conversa ou menção de seu nome, aguçando os ouvidos ou vislumbrando movimentos com os cantos dos olhos.

Aquilo não estava certo. Ele não se importava com o que diziam a seu respeito. Nunca se importara na verdade e não seria diferente agora. Arriscou um breve olhar para a sua esquerda, onde a algumas fileiras estava sentado Ryan, logo no início da classe, como Troy havia imaginado.

Anotava seus cálculos sem mesmo desgrudar os olhos da lousa, e não usava as roupas pomposas e engomadinhas de sempre.Um casaco moleton azul lhe caia até pelo menos o começo de suas coxas e um boné de _YALE_ da mesma cor sombreava seu rosto. Era como se a bebedeira de sábado o tornasse incapaz de vestir qualquer coisa muito viva ou chamativa, como se Ryan sentisse-se sujo e precisa-se passar despercebido.

Troy teve dificuldades em se concentrar em seus cálculos no restante da aula. Seu coração acelerava a cada segundo que passava e a cada minuto agora virava o pescoço e os olhos lentamente a fim de conseguir uma visão do que o outro estava fazendo, torcendo para que fosse só sua imaginação informando-lhe que toda a classe percebia seus olhares casuais em direção a Ryan.

Os cinqüenta minutos de aula pareceram voar. É engraçado como o tempo parece acelerar quando há qualquer tipo de distração ou diversão em questão. Logo o senhor Pille estava a um canto esclarecendo dúvidas da maioria de alunos cujos lugares em classe assemelhavam-se ao de Ryan e ao de sua irmã, todas as primeiras carteiras de todas as fileiras.

Ryan pareceu suspirar aliviado com o fim da aula e Troy o viu guardar seu bloco de cálculos e todos os outros apetrechos. Seu coração sentiu uma mão imaginaria comprimi-lo quando viu o garoto não juntar-se á irmã em direção ao grupo que rodeava o senhor Pille, mas sim virar-se em sua direção, e com um sorriso no rosto aproximar-se.

- Hey – ele cumprimentou.

Não havia definitivamente mão alguma comprimindo o coração de Troy agora, pois esta embaralhava suas entranhas e o fazia suar frio, desesperado.

- Hey – ele respondeu.

- Será que a gente pode conversar um pouco?

Ele tomara a iniciativa e isso era ótimo. Troy não pode deixar de perceber como ele ficava indefeso com um casaco pelo menos duas vezes maior que o seu número e se torturou por nunca ter percebido Ryan antes. Aquilo era tão estranho e ao mesmo tempo tão natural.

- Uh... claro, conversar.

Ele pegou a mochila e enfiou sem muito cuidado tudo o que jazia sobre a mesa em seu interior. Seguiu Ryan até a porta, até fora da sala.

Sharpay pareceu acompanha-los com os olhos, desviando a atenção das explicações do professor, o que constrangeu os outros dois. Troy perguntou-se se de qualquer modo ela sabia de algo, ou ao menos suspeitava.

Seguiu Ryan até o fim do corredor e esperou ansioso que o outro começasse.

- Hum... eu queria agradecer, pela noite de sábado, Troy. Eu sei que não estou acostumado e bebi um pouco além da conta e isso causou todo o problema, é claro.

Ele tinha o sorriso mais sincero no rosto e mais uma vez Troy se perguntou onde estava por todo aquele tempo quando tudo o que parecia precisar estava ali, na sua frente.

- Eu sinto muito estragar a festa para você e eu sei o quão horrível é cuidar de alguém no estado lastimável em que eu estava sábado, então... obrigado, obrigado cara.

_Estragar a festa?Do que é que esse retardado está falando?Meu Deus, por que o sorriso dele tem de brilhar tanto?Por que ele tem de parecer um garotinho de treze anos desprotegido e indefeso? E por que os olhos dele piscam de um modo tão idiota e infantil? E essa vontade de pagá-lo no colo e abraça-lo agora?Por que?_

- Está tudo bem, cara, não foi nada. De verdade! – ele disse, tentando corresponder com um outro sorriso – e quanto ao... uh... ao..., não se preocupe, eu...

- Quanto ao...?

As mãos de Troy, ambas dentro do grande bolso no casaco, suavam.

_Não! Não, não e não. Definitivamente não. Ele se lembra, não é? Ele se lembra! Como não vai lembrar? Eu não fui o único que passei o domingo com um sorriso idiota no rosto esperando que a segunda chegasse, não é? Eu não fui o único otário que pensou naquilo a droga do domingo inteiro! Ele começou! Foi ele! Ele! Ele me beijou! Ele gosta de garotos! Sempre gostou!_

- Ah... – ele não sabia o que dizer. Temia que sua expressão fosse a pior: olhos totalmente perdidos e esbugalhados e boca escancarada em tentativa de falar qualquer besteira.

Ryan, de repente, pareceu agitar-se. Suas mãos procuraram umas as outras e seus olhos não encaravam mais o rosto do outro garoto. Ele gaguejou, assim como Troy, antes de falar.

- Eu... eu... falei alguma coisa?

_Ele não se lembra! Não se lembra! Merda! Que porra é essa, aminésia alcoólica? Você não só me contou sobre o seu namoradinho e do chute na bunda que o bastardo te deu como me beijou! Você me beijou, Ryan Evans! ME BEIJOU!_

- Não – ele parecia sem graça e desolado, como se um tique horrendo tomasse conta de todo o seu corpo e ele não fosse capaz de esconde-lo – não falou nada, Ryan.

Ryan sorriu. Um sorriso sem graça, mas aos olhos de Troy um sorriso sem graça e encantador. Checou o relógio e suspirou.

- Acho que estou meio atrasado. Tenho um compromisso antes da próxima aula. Então, obrigado – disse.

- Claro, Ryan.

Ele esticou os braços convidando Troy para um abraço e Troy sorriu, concordando com um aceno da cabeça. Sentiu o perfume dos cabelos que pendiam sob o boné de Ryan, e os sentiu roçar em seu pescoço. Sentiu o queixo do outro em seu ombro e suas mãos em suas costas, como se o desafiassem.

- Te vejo amanhã? Na Darbus?

- Claro, Ryan.

Ele permaneceu ali, parado, no final do corredor, vendo-o afastar-se com seu casaco enorme e seus jeans surrados, tão diferente do Ryan de sempre. Ele não podia deixa-lo ir. Não sabia como ou o porque, mas estar perto de Ryan significava ser quem ele era, ou quem ele queria ser. Não o garoto de ouro do basquete ou o bonequinho popular. Ele era apenas Troy, o garoto que o ajudaria quando não estivesse bem. O garoto que o abraçaria quando ele precisasse de um abraço, e o beijaria quando precisasse de um beijo, o acariciaria quando precisasse se acalmar. Não podia deixa-lo ir. Não queria.

Despertou rápido e seus olhos entraram em foco, abandonando o ponto fixo na parede em que estiveram presos. Caminhou apressado pelo corredor esbarrando em todos e não se preocupou com os cumprimentos e os gritos de dores indignados que o seguiram. Desceu as escadas para o primeiro andar e uma maré de pessoas o cobriu. Ele não desistiria agora. Lutaria contra a maré.

Mais gritos e acenos o seguiram e ele os ignorou como nunca fora capaz de ignorar antes. Que todos fossem para o inferno agora! Um casaco azul muito grande deixou o prédio cruzando a porta da frente, e ele soube apara onde deveria remar. Apressou-se entre o fluxo de alunos, tentando não machucar ninguém, o que era difícil já que era praticamente uma espécie de imã humano.

Escancarou a grande porta dupla vermelha esbravejando com um trio de garotas todas sorridentes. O sol agora brilhava no céu e o chão era escorregadio com toda a chuva que caira. Ele vira o casaco cruzar a lateral do prédio e rumar para a rua ao lado. Correu até alcançar a rua, parando quando Ryan, a alguns metros de distancia, parou próximo a uma picape preta.

Ele parecia nervoso, mais nervoso agora quando cara a cara com Troy. Suas mãos foram para dentro do bolso interno, mas antes ajeitara o boné no rosto.

Um rapaz alto, de cabelos pretos e roupas sociais deixou a picape. Era bonito e esguio e sua camisa social preta e justa lhe dava um ar importante, como o ar de um primogênito arrogante e mimado de um grande empresário internacional. Atordoado e olhando para os lados (Troy escondera-se curvado atrás de um pequenino pinheiro), Ryan aceitou os braços que o outro o estendia. Os braços _do outro_.

Então aquele era _o_ _outro_. O que tinha a capacidade e a crueldade de deixar Ryan tão atordoado, tão vulnerável. O que tinha o vil dom de faze-lo desesperar-se, embebedar-se, chacotear-se, desprezar-se. O que fizera Ryan em primeiro lugar abrir-se com Troy. Então, aquele era o outro. O outro que chegara primeiro e tornara-se dono da luz que Troy descobrira faltar em sua vida. O outro que certamente o impediria de libertar-se, o impediria de desprender-se da maré, de deixar sua fortaleza que há muito o sufocava e se jogar, se lançar, partir, finalmente sem receios, de alma e peito aberto, para a imensidão do mundo.


	4. Drake Mutande

A sineta logo tocou anunciando o fim da aula dupla de artesanato. Ryan trancou a maleta de ferramentas e se juntou ao aglomerado de alunos que se dirigiam ao grande armário de alumínio ao fundo da classe, onde suas várias maletas plásticas idênticas seriam guardadas lado a lado, espremidas e sobrepostas. Retornou á mesa onde estivera trabalhando e, recolhendo o material restante, despediu-se de uns poucos ali próximos. Não suportaria assistir mais aula alguma aquela manhã. Já era o bastante, ele iria para casa.

Cruzou os corredores e pela janela de vidro mais próxima viu, satisfeito, que uma chuva fina ainda insistia em cair. _Seria melhor assim_, ele pensou. _Que venha então a neve_. Sacou o celular do bolso da calça e mandou, em alguns segundos, um torpedo explicando-se com a irmã:

_Não me espere, estou indo para casa. Dor de cabeça._

* * *

Drake era filho único de um empresário Italiano, herdeiro de uma das empresas petrolíferas mais promissoras da atualidade a nível mundial. Nascido na França, um dos solteiros mais cobiçados na Europa, era a razão das noites mal dormidas de Ryan, das olheiras em volta de seus olhos, das lágrimas compulsivas no meio da madrugada, era o motivo até mesmo de suas roupas folgadas e desleixadas, tão diferentes de suas habituais peças trendy e engomadinhas. 

Tudo por que haviam se conhecido nas férias de verão antes do início das aulas, em um dos hotéis dos Evans, na Itália, onde ocasionalmente Ryan e Sharpay decidiram passar alguns dias de suas férias. É claro que Ryan o conhecia, não pessoalmente, mas já havia escutado muitas historias a respeito do famoso herdeiro dos Mutande. Quem afinal não havia escutado?

Drake Mutande, diziam os tablóides, o egocêntrico e fanfarrão herdeiro do petróleo. Não era de se espantar a existência de bilhões de meninas correndo ao seu redor, em qualquer canto do mundo em que ele estivesse, jurando-lhe amor ou rastejando-se por uma noite em sua cama. Ele parecia a perfeição personificada com suas roupas folgadas, seus cabelos despenteados e seus óculos blasé enquadrado no rosto aristocrata (pois era assim que Drake Mutande vestia-se quando não estava sob os olhos estreitos da mídia e era obrigado a espremer-se em ternos de marca), escutando música enlatada, pop fabricado ou latino, rock dos anos 80 e trilhas sonoras de musicais fracassados, pouco se lixando para o bom lixo que seu gosto musical soaria para estranhos. Ele era um Mutande, escutaria o que quisesse, onde quisesse e quando quisesse. Não se importava com o que diziam e muito menos com o que pensavam. Ele faria o que quisesse e ninguém ousaria não engolir prontamente suas ordens.

Não levaria mais de dois dias para Drake notar o emaranhado de sentimentos confusos que era Ryan perambulando solitário pelo hotel: deitado sozinho em uma espreguiçadeira próximo a piscina, atrás de sua irmã com uma deprimente expressão de derrota no rosto, sentado em uma mesa reservada no Salão lendo dezenas de livros ou bronzeando-se em uma enorme bóia azul bebe atirada na piscina. Era justamente aquele pacote de sentimentos intocados que Drake desejava em sua cama, e se ele viesse com um rostinho angelical e um corpinho firme como o de Ryan, bem, aquilo tudo seria um extra.

Ele aproximou-se com cautela, "cercava-o ocasionalmente" por todos os cantos, e usando todo o charme que sabia ter, envolveu mais um, mais um projeto de sentimentos confusos e singulares que se distinguia da multidão ao seu redor, mais um qualquer que não parecesse um idiota superficial capaz de tudo por uma noite de sexo com ele.

Passar uma noite inteira em companhia de Drake em seu jacuzzi particular aquelas férias definitivamente não era o que Ryan esperava, muito menos passaria por sua cabeça a insanidade e deleite de fazer o que fez no jacuzzi, na suíte ou na cozinha de Drake. Ele nunca havia feito sexo antes e aquilo tudo tornava-se bastante surreal. Primeiro, por nunca haver feito aquilo com qualquer pessoa antes, segundo, por tudo ter acontecido tão surpreendentemente rápido e terceiro, é claro, DRAKE MUTANDE. Ele estava na suíte do milionário mais famoso e cobiçado de toda a Europa, tomando champanha em sua jacuzzi e não importa o que isso significasse, sua mão parecia ter passe livre e V.I.P por todo o corpo do outro.

Foi um de seus momentos mais gloriosos, ver a mistura de horror, inveja e deslumbre no rosto pálido de Sharpay quando, em um final de tarde na piscina, a apresentou a Drake e suspirou sorrateiramente em seu ouvido que estava transando com ele. Ele não desejava ser mais que a irmã ou vê-la de certa forma abaixo dele, mais aquilo era algo com que Sharpay adoraria gabar-se e espalhar com irritante extravagância entre seu circulo íntimo de amigos.

A questão não era a sorte de Ryan, sua beleza convencional ou quaisquer de seus atributos físicos. Drake Mutande não era de impressionar-se com esse tipo de coisa, pois a tinha nas mãos a qualquer momento.Era a essência, o algo a mais que ele sempre levava para cama, e naquelas férias, fora a essência de Ryan a escolhida. Talvez por exigência ou gênio forte, e por que não dizer crueldade, essência era algo passageiro para Drake Mutande.

Algumas semanas bastaram para Ryan encontrar-se perdidamente apaixonado, sua primeira e única grande paixão até ali. Havia algo no ar que o entorpecia sempre que Drake adentrava sua mente, como se a mirabolante imagem de seu rosto flutuando por entre fumaça branca como névoa em sua mente fosse capaz de tornar o mundo e o que quer que fosse melhor. Como se sua voz de timbre calmo e descontraído silenciasse dezenas de potentes alto-falantes em volume máximo.

A essência de Ryan parecia agora algo banal e até mesmo irritadiça para Drake. Já era mais que hora de sugar outras experiências, viver outras almas, amar ocasionalmente outras mentes. Ryan precisava seguir seu caminho bobo e previsível, e Drake encarregaria-se de assegura-lo disso.

Regressar ao colégio fora algo tão prazeroso, como se o insulto de vagar pelos corredores sendo capaz de pensar em Drake e ninguém mais ter conhecimento disso fosse a coisa mais espetacular de todo a galáxia, e sorrir sem motivo ou em horas impróprias, não pentear os cabelos e fazer caretas fossem tão normais como a inalação de oxigênio. Até a cruel chegada da ausência. Das ligações sem retorno. Das notícias de noitadas com companheiros famosos, Drake saindo de uma _boite_ recém inaugurada bem acompanhado por uma bela ruiva e um moreno da _Calvin Klein_ ,banheiros vomitados, drogas, papparazzis e "Ele está bem, deixem o rapaz em paz, seus cretinos".

Ele não entendia muito bem. Alias, não entendia coisa alguma. Não sabia que tudo o que tinha, tudo o que pensava atar-lo a Drake seria bom o suficiente somente para algumas semanas (o que pode se considerar um extremo avanço tratando-se de um Mutande). Era como se toda aquela semana de férias fosse uma lembrança vivida bem distante. Ele pensara (como não poderia pensar?) que continuariam se vendo, apesar da distancia e da vida tumultuada de Drake. Ele o veria nos finais de semana, iria para onde ele estivesse, divertiriam-se nas suítes luxuosas dos melhores hotéis do mundo, e pela primeira vez ele teria alguém para entende-lo e ama-lo de verdade.

Drake não parecia compartilhar das mesmas idéias de Ryan. Não retornava os inúmeros telefonemas, e-mails, não parecia sentir falta dos dias mais surpreendentemente maravilhosos da vida de Ryan, como se aquela semana fosse mais uma entre as quatro semanas de um mês. Ele não queria acreditar que poderia estar enganado. Era difícil e dolorido. Sharpay o havia alertado, com todos os telefonemas não respondidos, todas as notícias voando de canais em canais, de tablóides em tablóides. Ryan Evans fora mais um na suíte de Drake. E agora ele viera vê-lo. Com suas roupas sociais, o cabelo devidamente moldado com gel, seus olhos vazios e suas olheiras, Ryan havia percebido, não estavam tão acentuadas como antes.

- _Ryan._

- _Drake._

Abraço.

Ele podia sentir cada partícula de seu corpo formigar. Pequenas agulhas o perfuravam, sem piedade, todo o seu corpo, peito, pernas, braços, rapidamente.

_- E então, Drake?_ – ele continuou.

_- Como anda a vida, bonequinho?_

_- Não me chame de bonequinho, Drake._

_- Ah, bonequinho! Gostei da roupa!_

_- E eu do cabelo._

_- Sem gozações, bonequinho, por favor. Meu pai assina um contrato aqui hoje e pensei em te ligar. Surpreso?_

Ele sorria com um ar satisfeito. Deu um soquinho no peito de Ryan como se para afirmar que sentia saudades.

-_ Bastante._

- _O que foi? Não gostou?_

Suspiro.

_- Sabe, bonequinho, você é muito ingrato! Dá um beijinho no Drake aqui, vai._

Ryan sentiu a cintura envolvida por braços longos. Sentiu o perfume da pele de Drake e as agulhas pareceram intensificar seu trabalho em sua pele. Seu rosto sentiu o calor da aproximação do rosto do outro e uma voz que soava como sua consciência explodiu em sua mente.

"_Ryan! Estamos falando de Drake Mutande! Drake Mutande, irmãozinho! Você não lê a OK? Ou a People? NY Times? Drake Mutande. O maior fanfarrão de toda a Europa, não para quieto nem mesmo um segundo com todas essas vadiazinhas estranhas e modelinhos intelectuais, você realmente esperava que... ah, Ryan, não! Não, não, não! Você não pensou que... Ryan Evans! Você é um completo imbecil!"_

A voz de Sharpay alcançava mais uma vez seus ouvidos aquela manhã. Se havia algo que Sharpay o fazia bem era dizer verdades sem pestanejar em sua cara. Quando seu número em qualquer musical estivesse ruim, ou ele desafinasse, errasse a coreografia, usasse algo suspeitamente brega ou fora de moda, ela estaria sempre lá para lança-lo um olhar de irritação e esfregar a verdade em sua cara. E não era diferente de maneira alguma com Drake. Sharpay estava certa mais uma vez.

Seus lábios umedeceram-se antes de toca-lo. Ele sabia que o outro pouco se importava com o que ele poderia estar sentido, mas perder a oportunidade de tocar Drake, senti-lo emanar calor, mesmo que tão distante, parecia algo tão tolo e absurdo.

_- Devo ficar uns dias por aqui acompanhando meu pai. Posso contar com você?_

Ele tinha ambas as mãos nos ombros de Ryan, de frente, mirando-o com um sorriso fino e frio.

_- Claro, Drake. Claro._

* * *

A chuva fraca e insistente caia lenta manchando o asfalto e molhando seus tênis. Ele perguntou-se, quando cruzou mais uma esquina, a mochila jogada sobre um dos ombros, quando a neve enfim chegaria. 

O inverno sempre fora acolhedor. Seria sempre assim para Ryan. Mesmo com toda a dor ou qualquer problema, o inverno fazia-se notar. Ele lembrava-se perfeitamente, quando criança, do frio envolvente, o vento cortante e gelado, das chuvas finas e trombas d'água, dos casacos grossos que cobriam seu pescoço, das luvas e cachecóis e das tão deslumbrantes grandes nevascas. Neve, e apenas a neve. A grande estrela do inverno. Ver os pequenos flocos debaterem-se contra a janela, pousarem nas superfícies felpudas dos casacos e luvas, derreterem lentamente como mínimos seres sutis na palma de uma mão. Sentir o toque da neve na pele, a excitação, a liberdade, o sentimento de preenchimento que o obrigava a sorrir, mesmo não tendo motivo algum para faze-lo. A neve sempre o comovia, como a interpretação dramática da estrela principal de um grande musical. Toda aquela chuva e vento simplesmente não o convenciam, eram todos coadjuvantes, figurantes, papéis mínimos cujas falas resumiam-se a meras linhas, linhas que davam deixas para a triunfante chegada da neve. Era como se o inverno só se tornasse inverno com a chegada do primeiro floco de neve. Perguntou-se novamente quando ela chegaria. De uma forma estranha, era como se ele precisasse da neve.

Tocou o interfone e em segundos o grande portão de ferro moveu-se em uma fina brecha para que passasse. Surpreso com a idéia de uma casa enorme, completamente vazia e só para si, ele cruzou o jardim, pensando mesmo sem muita convicção, quando destrancou a porta da frente, que talvez um bom musical no home theater da sala de visitas (raras eram a oportunidades de desfrutar algo em paz e sozinho tendo Sharpay como irmã) o fizesse sentir-se melhor.

O ranger da pesada porta de madeira da sala o fez desgrudar os olhos da tela da enorme TV, enquanto Nikki Blonsky rodopiava e cantarolava em companhia de John Travolta em uma rua do subúrbio americano em uma das cenas do aclamado _Hairspray_. Sharpay, visivelmente irritada, arremessou a bolsa de couro Prada ao sofá, logo depois de escancarar a porta e entrar marchando, as bochechas um tanto coradas e o cenho levemente enrugado.

- Um completo imbecil, aquele... careca! - ela disparou.

Ryan podia dizer, pela expressão de ameaça pintada nos olhos a sua frente, que mais uma vez a irmã falhara ao tentar organizar, como ela própria o chamava, suas notas no boletim bimestral. Tinha as mãos fechadas em punho e os olhos estreitos e ameaçadores.

- Ele foi o único! O único! A-! A-, Ryan!

Ryan abaixou o volume dos alto falantes e espreguiçou o corpo no sofá. Pousou a cabeça no colo de Sharpay e encolheu as pernas por entre as enormes almofadas acolchoadas. O fato de Sharpay não ter obtido as notas que queria em todas as matérias no boletim não era de muita importância no momento, ou momento algum, sinceramente. Ele se apaixonara. Apaixonara-se por um louco prepotente, cujo único vinculo que desejava compartilhar com ele era o sexo. _Que se exploda o A- de Sharpay, droga!_

- E então? – ela perguntou um pouco contrariada pela falta de tato do irmão para com suas notas. Ajeitou o cabelo levando-o para as costas para logo depois acariciar os de Ryan.

- Hum? – ele perguntou aéreo.

- Mutande! O que ele queria?

Ryan fechou os olhos. Não iria encarar a irmã quando dissesse aquilo. O fato em si de Sharpay estar certa mais uma vez não o magoava ou o perturbava, já estava acostumado. Era a esperança que teimara em demonstrar ao confronta-la dizendo que Drake o amava que acabava por arruiná-lo em pedaços diante da garota. Apertou os olhos com força, completamente em silêncio.

- Ryan? – ela o chamou mais uma vez.

Um soluço fraco e quase imperceptível.

- Você estava certa. Certa mais uma vez...– ele disparou não contendo as lágrimas.

Tinha vergonha das lágrimas manchando-lhe o rosto. Eram lágrimas de vergonha, aquelas lágrimas. Às vezes pensava ser verdade tudo o que Sharpay o dizia. Ele não seria ninguém sem ela. Ninguém. Seria um espectro sem rumo, enganado por todos os obstáculos que a vida lhe infligisse.

Sentiu as mãos da irmã chegarem em seu coro cabeludo, e como sempre, agradeceu intimamente aos céus por aquela mão que o consolava. _Eles nunca entenderiam Sharpay_, ele pensava. _Muito menos ela deixaria-se ser compreendida._

Secou os olhos e o rosto e levantou a cabeça do colo da outra. Com um sorriso tímido e os olhos ligeiramente vermelhos beijou-lhe a testa.

- Vou tomar um banho – disse levantando-se – Para almoçarmos, okay?

O almoço fora servido na sala de jantar, como sempre, na enorme mesa de madeira escura e polida, tendo somente dois lugares postos: as duas extremidades da mesa ocupadas pelos irmãos Evans. Como as aulas terminavam na parte da tarde e os dois eram os únicos na casa além dos criados, os Evans faziam suas refeições de forma rápida e despreocupada, levando-se também em conta o fato da cerimônia do almoço ser uma tradição, um momento obrigatório na casa. Aquela tarde havia frutos do mar de todas as variedades e em várias especialidades diferentes. Ryan achava uma perda de tempo tudo aquilo, vendo que Sharpay mal tocava em seus pratos e seu próprio apetite por sua vez, embora grande, não era o suficiente para toda aquela fartura.

Serviu-se de caldeirada com fatias finas de pão francês enquanto mirava a irmã a alguns metros na outra extremidade da mesa. Havia algo a perturbando e não era de agora. Não suas notas na escola ou qualquer professor, ele sabia. Troy Bolton. Era esse o seu problema. Tratando-se de Shapay, Troy Bolton sempre fora o seu único problema sem solução.

Ryan levantou-se da mesa e levando consigo o prato e a cestinha de pães sentou-se ao lado da irmã. Com os olhos ainda vermelhos riu-se da expressão de espanto em seu rosto.

- O que foi? Não posso me sentar aqui?

Resmungo.

- Chateada?

Rosnado.

- Bolton?

**CLANG**

Sharpay deixara cair o grande garfo de prata com estrondo no prato de porcelana.

- Sharpay, você sa...

- Ryan, nem mais uma palavra!

- Eu só...

- Ryan!

- Mas...

- Ryan, cale a boca!

- Se você...

- RY- AN!

- Okay, nada de Bolton por hoje. Entendi, tudo certo.

- A questão não é o Troy, idiota. Ele..., ele está okay e tudo mais, no musical, sabe?

- E então, se você acha que realmente não vê problema com ele no musical, qual é o problema Bolton da vez?

- Não há problema Bolton, estúpido! Estou falando, nunca houve problemas Bolton! A questão é... a questão é que nós merecemos papéis decentes no musical! Meros coadjuvantes? O que a Senhora Darbus pensa que está fazendo? Temos praticamente quase o mesmo número de falas e aparições que todos os outros! Isso é inaceitável! Com todas as peças e musicais que estrelamos, merecemos algo que preste!

Ryan mirou-a paciente e com uma olhadela de desdém.

- Não há nada com Bolton se quer saber! – Sharpay vociferou.

- Hum... certo.

Ela voltou a atenção para a salada de camarão a sua frente. A mão direita espalmada na bochecha enquanto a esquerda brincava com o garfo. Ryan pegou mais uma fatia de pão e molhou no caldo encorpado da caldeirada ainda olhando para a irmã. Seus olhos cruzaram-se e ele soube o que estava por vir.

- Tudo bem! Okay! ELA PENSA QUE PRESTA PARA O PAPEL, DEIXE-ME FALAR: ELA ESTÁ ERRADA! SIM, ERRADA! – ela gesticulava as mãos, o garfo ainda na esquerda, ameaçadoramente apontado para Ryan - aquele sorrisinho sonso de boa moça e "EU SOU A BOA SAMARITANA, OLHEM PARA MIM! MEU NAMORADO É IRRESISTÍVEL E INTELINGENTE E PERFEITO!" E a senhora Darbus está cega, é isso? A VOZ DELA É IRRITANTE E A LINGUAGEM CORPORAL COMPLETAMENTE RUIM! Ryan, escute-me, EU DEVERIA SER O PAR DE BOLTON! EU DEVERIA ESTRELAR ESSE MUSICAL IDIOTA DO LADO DELE! EU DEVERIA ANDAR POR AÍ COM AQUELAS BOCHECHAS CORADAS DELA E AQUELE SORRISO BRILHANTE E RETO! ARGH!

Ela largara o talher perigosa e propositalmente mais uma vez na louça. Suas bochechas estavam mais uma vez vermelhas e os fios de sua franja desalinhavam-se na testa enquanto um estranho silêncio tomava conta da sala e jantar.

As mãos de Ryan suavam em seus talheres e seu olhar era vago em direção a irmã. Parecia irreal cada minuto dos repentinos ataques "Montez Bolton" de Sharpay. Ryan sabia o quanto aquele musical passara a significar pra ela. Toda aquela confusão com a chegada de Gabriella e Troy ao Clube de Teatro e os irmãos Evans recebendo papéis secundários, totalmente sombreados pelos atos e musicais dos protagonistas. Era como se para Sharpay, Ryan pensava, a confirmação de que Troy Bolton nunca seria seu acabasse de aterrissar em sua cabeça com a surpreendente escolha dois papéis de destaque no musical da Senhora Darbus. Ele não a julgava. Troy nunca fora visto em um namoro sério, sem a menor sombra de dúvida, sempre fora o solteiro mais cobiçado de todo o colégio. As esperanças de Shapay não pareciam abaladas com as demonstrações diárias de não interesse por conta de Bolton, mas a chegada de Gabriella mudava a situação de forma brusca, e Sharpay parecia notar isso.

- Ela não é tão bonita como dizem – ele mordeu uma fatia do pão tentando parecer natural com a intenção de animar a irmã – e o cabelo dela não tem aquele brilho todo, aquilo parece um tanto artificial.

- Avise isso ao Bolton!

- Sabe, está na hora de deixarmos essa história Bolton e Mutande um pouco de lado.

Suspiro.

- O que exatamente você pretende com isso, Ryan?

- Talvez, pelo fato de estarmos, digamos que o ocupados demais com tais histórias, acabamos com esses papéis secundários no musical, o que você há de concordar, não foi exatamente o que planejamos para o inverno.

- Mas é claro que não, Ryan! – ela bufou sem paciência - E você está certo, creio eu - empurrou os talheres de prata para longe do prato, um sorriso audacioso formando-se nos lábios – temos que mostrar a Senhora Darbus que todo esse tempo de devoção ao Teatro não pode simplesmente ser rebaixado a papéis secundários de maneira tão fácil e estúpida. Mostraremos a ela amanhã que um Evans nunca se satisfaz com menos do que pode conseguir.

Ryan sorriu, esperando sinceramente que seu sorriso tivesse um efeito encorajador na irmã. Não pretendia, na realidade, conseguir um papel melhor no musical, vendo que para aquela situação, Troy e Gabriella eram o casal perfeito para estrelarem o projeto de inverno. Estava certo de que seu conselho de aprofundarem-se nos preparativos do musical para desligarem-se de "histórias mal resolvidas" não poderia funcionar para Sharpay, e certo de que, aquela baboseira sem fim que parecia ter se tornado o musical de inverno, de maneira alguma seria capaz de tirar Drake Mutande por um só minuto de sua cabeça.

* * *

O frio de Dezembro começara a notar-se com a chegada de cada tarde. Uma neblina fraca pairava a meio ar, envolvendo carros, prédios e pessoas onde quer que estivessem fora de suas casas, mas a neve de fato, estranhamente ainda não havia chegado. Após o almoço, Ryan subira para o quarto e trancara-se enquanto Sharpay rumara para a aula de tênnis no clube. 

Com as cortinas fechadas e janelas trancadas, ele sentou-se na cadeira acolchoada a um canto e conectou o laptop logo a sua frente em um ato mecânico. Espreguiçou-se na cadeira de couro negro e iniciou o programa de mensagens instantâneas, acolhendo-se no casaco grosso de moletom para escapar do frio.

O vento lá fora castigava as janelas e invadia o quarto, mesmo sem nenhum caminho para entrada. A chuva cessara após o almoço, mas a cheiro de asfalto molhado ainda era vivo por todo o ambiente.

Inclinou-se confortavelmente na cadeira enquanto meia dúzia de contatos fazia o serão virtual de sempre. Suas horas on-line não eram as mais produtivas. O número de pessoas que o aturdiam com suas conversas vazias era enorme, e Ryan simplesmente não sabia como reverter a situação. Hesitou quando viu, entre os pedidos de autorização no programa de mensagens instantâneas, o e-mail de Troy Bolton.

_T. Bolton adicionou o seu nome em sua lista de contatos._

_Deseja adicioná-lo?_

Não era de certa forma algo impossível. Sharpay certamente teria o e-mail de Troy há séculos e afinal, ele e Troy agora eram parceiros no Clube de Teatro, era mais que natural que trocassem e-mails. Clicou na janela do outro e pôs-se a digitar uma mensagem.

**Ryan: **_Hey!_

Esperou alguns segundos até ver a luz característica do programa, captando sua atenção.

**T. B.: **_Ryan! Tudo certo se eu adicioná-lo aqui?_

**Ryan: **_Sem problemas... tudo certo_.

Endireitou-se na cadeira e puxou o casaco para mais próximo do corpo.

**Ryan: **_Sabe, acho que Sharpay está com algo em mente para amanhã. Na reunião do Clube de Teatro._

**T.B.: **_Algo em mente? O que você quer dizer?_

**Ryan: **_Algo... um tanto trapaceiro, se a conheço bem. Ela não está habituada com a idéia de não ser a estrela de qualquer coisa em que se meta._

Ele pode sentir e enxergar a cara de desconfiança do outro, mas afinal, não sabia mesmo o porque de querer alertar Troy sobre uma possível armação da irmã.

**T.B.:**_Hum... entendo. Obrigado de qualquer jeito. Está tudo certo?_

**Ryan:** _Tudo certo comigo? Acho que sim._

**T.B.: **_Não parecia muito bem quando conversamos hoje pela manhã. Algum problema?_

**Ryan: **_Algumas coisas não saíram como o planejado. Acho que foi isso_.

Ele indagou-se desde exatamente quando Troy Bolton mostrava interesse em seu estado de espírito e se ele fora a única pessoa a perceber que algo não ia muito bem. Ele estava tão mal a ponto de notarem a decepção em seu rosto? Bolton e ele nunca foram muito amigos antes do musical e mesmo depois, os dois não tornaram-se amigos confidentes e inseparáveis. Eram colegas formais cujos amigos em comum em demasia acabavam por obriga-los a estarem perto um do outro.

**T.B.: **_Algo a respeito do musical? Acho que estamos começando a pegar a essência da coisa, não acha?_

**Ryan: **_Não, não é o musical. É, estamos começando bem_.

Se Troy, um amigo um tanto distante, havia percebido que algo acontecia e de fato mostrara-se preocupado, Ryan tinha razões para perceber-se preocupado, afinal, toda a suspeita de angustia e decepção que tivera transparecia de fato em seu rosto.

**T.B.: **_Algum problema com alguém? Alguma garota?_

Pensou em Drake e em tudo antes de Drake. Se ele agora estava diferente, tão diferente a ponto de atrair a atenção de pessoas que usualmente não atraia, era culpa de Drake. Como pode uma pessoa arruinar os planos de outra sem ao menos mover um dedo? Como pode alguém fazer tão mal a um indivíduo sem ao menos perceber? Ele desejava agora nunca ter encontrado Drake, nunca ter saído de férias e encontra-lo, seu rosto tão mágico capaz de entorpecer. Ele queria ser como antes, quando o teatro e o colégio eram as únicas coisas que consumiam seu tempo, mesmo consciente de que sem Drake não teria vivido paixão nenhuma. Estaria sozinho como sempre esteve.

**T.B.: **_Ryan?_

_Everyday it's getting worse not better  
Maybe we should sit and finally talk  
'Cause where we were at it's hard to measure  
When I'm standing in front of a wall_

Ele queria deitar-se à noite e por uma vez não pensar em nada, absolutamente nada. Era tão difícil vagar sem rumo, jogado na cama, perguntando-se o porque de tanta fragilidade e estupidez, o porque de tanta paixão e obsessão.

**T.B.: **_Ryan?_

_You wanna know why I look sad an lonely  
You wanna know why I can barely talk, well  
It's not your fault so let me say I'm sorry  
For making you the reason for my fall_

Ele era feliz antes de Drake. Mesmo sozinho, sem alguém especial. Tinha a irmã, e por mais que especulassem, ele a considerava ótima, a amava. Tinha os pais, os amigos e o teatro.

**T.B.: **_Ryan? Você está aí? Ryan?_

_I wish that I could be like I was before  
I was riding high but now I'm feeling so low  
I wish that you could make my world feel better  
And take away the hurt so I won't be so far gone _

O teatro sempre estivera lá, disposto a ajuda-lo quando necessário, mas agora, a essência do palco parecia banal. Drake, mesmo que inconsciente, fizera com que não houvesse mais teatro. Não havia mais luzes, figurinos, atos, falas, não havia ao menos platéia, magia, não havia se quer sentimentos.

_I wish, I wish, I wish, I wish  
I wish, I wish, I wish_

* * *

**N.A.: **A música é uma parte de _I wish_, _Hilary Duff._ Desculpas pela demora e o capítulo é meio bobinho mesmo. Só para explicar a história do Drake e do Ryan e o quanto o Troy vai ter que suar para tentar fazer o Ryan superar isso. Obrigado pelos comentários e até o próximo capítulo. 


	5. A ameaça de Sharpay

O telefone tocava incomodamente (ou seria apenas em sua cabeça?). Tocava sem interrupção, uma, duas, dezenas de vezes. Deitado na cama, de barriga para baixo, o laptop próximo ao rosto, Troy suspirou. Os músculos de seu pescoço começavam a protestar dolorosamente, tanto eram as horas que ficara estirado na cama em uma mesma posição, com a cabeça levemente inclinada, sem qualquer movimento mais flexível.Além da dor, estava cansado e terrivelmente atordoado. Deu graças aos céus pelo Campeonato Intercolegial já ter acontecido meses atrás, simplesmente não suportaria treinos diários somados as reuniões do musical e toda a demanda de testes e exercícios naquela situação tão desgastante.

As aulas daquela manhã haviam sido um tanto peculiar. Embora sua mente estivesse em qualquer outro lugar longínquo, pode sentir a escola presente e mais viva que nunca em seu dia. Não as atividades escolares em si, mais o corpo estudantil e todos os outros presentes. Tudo agora parecia o consumir de uma maneira estranha e delicada, como se todos ao seu redor fossem capazes de ler os seus pensamentos. Afinal, quando foi que todos aqueles pensamentos pareceram brotar dentro dele?

Havia algo forte e desconhecido que o deixava inquieto, em meio à tamanha raiva e, ao mesmo tempo ou tempos alternados, completa felicidade. Seu cérebro era capaz de maquinar horas e horas a fio, pensar em Ryan, em sua vida na escola e na pressão que tudo aquilo fazia em sua cabeça. Tinha esses lapsos de pensamento a todo o tempo e onde quer que estivesse e com quem, de fato, estivesse, ele podia jurar, se conseguisse ver o seu próprio rosto, que suas expressões assumiriam sentimentos distintos a cada intervalo de cinco breves minutos. Ele não sabia ao certo o que pensar e como agir diante da falta de nexo que toda a situação emanava.

Por que afinal se sentia bem? Às vezes era estranho de uma intensa forma lógica pensar que o motivo que o deixava leve e despreocupado, satisfeito e incontrolável, era Ryan, um outro garoto, e por outras vezes, em momentos de contrastes, era tão óbvio, simples e correto pensar assim. Era quando um sorriso se espalhava em seu rosto e ele podia fechar os olhos e desconectar-se de tudo, de todo o mundo, mas então, algo o fazia lembrar-se do _outro_, e este em si não era o motivo para fazer-lo sentir-se mal. Era o quão bobo e superficial tudo aquilo parecia ser que acabava por arruinar seu estado de espírito.

Ryan era apaixonado pelo _outro_. Ele, Troy, era um idiota de achar que a possibilidade de sentir algo por Ryan era, de fato, considerável. Por mais que acreditasse que Ryan o fizesse sentir-se diferente, como ninguém antes ousou faze-lo, não havia maneiras para tocar tudo aquilo adiante. Pelo menos ele não enxergava tais maneiras ainda.

E, contudo, ao mesmo tempo tudo era tão claro e simples, como se um mapa ou vídeo desenrolasse em sua mente: tudo o que tinha de fazer era abrir os olhos de Ryan, faze-lo compreender que por mais que o outro o fizesse bem e o tivesse por inteiro, era com ele, Troy, que ele, Ryan, havia de estar. Precisava mostrar a Ryan sob qualquer circunstância, como ele, de uma forma um tanto bizarra, ele admitia, sentiu-se renovado, disposto, esperançoso e finalmente livre, com a repentina sensação de dependência que brotara entre os dois.

Era isso. Agora ele sabia. Uma sensação de dependência. Fora tão forte a vontade de abraçar Ryan quando ele o viu vulnerável, tão forte a vontade de ampara-lo e dizer-lhe que tudo ficaria bem, como se Ryan fosse a primeira e única pessoa em todo o mundo a precisar dele, e assim, conectar-se a ele de uma forma absurda como ninguém jamais conectara-se antes. A dependência de Ryan o fazia também dependente. Dependente de doar atenção, carinho a quem realmente precisasse. E quem sabe tudo realmente ficasse bem, se ele pudesse achar uma forma de alcançar Ryan, faze-lo olhar para ele e com só um toque faze-lo perceber que talvez, tudo que precisasse seria ele, Troy Bolton.

A campainha soou abafada lá embaixo. Troy virou-se na cama, o pescoço estalando dolorosamente, viu as muitas mensagens instantâneas brilharem na tela do laptop como fogos de artifício mortos. Vendo que todos os contatos especiais (separados em um grupo especial em sua lista), estavam agora desconectados, fechou o laptop, sem emoção. Levantou da cama com calma, pensando em um banho, afinal, já passavam das seis e não vira a tarde passar deitado na cama, online. Iria tomar um banho rápido e passaria na casa de Gabriella. Ele queria acreditar que toda aquela história não o estava afastando da garota, mas sabia que as coisas não estavam exatamente da forma como queria acreditar que estivessem.

- Troy! – chamou a senhora Bolton de algum lugar lá embaixo – Gabi está aqui! Desça rápido!

Ele escutou risos e cadeiras arrastando-se no andar de baixo e se apressou em lavar o rosto no banheiro. Desceu as escadas, rápido, um sorriso no rosto, e encontrou a mãe junto de Gabriella, sentadas à mesa da cozinha, ambas risonhas e entretidas.

- Hey! – disse anunciando-se.

- Ah, aí está o nosso menino. Vou deixar-los sozinhos aqui ou preferem ir para a sala?

- Ah, a sala mamãe, obrigada.

Eles deixaram a senhora Bolton e partiram para a sala.

O sorriso no rosto de Gabriella o perturbava de uma forma mágica. Ele queria que a garota sorrisse, sorrisse aquele sorriso perfeito, envolvente e encantador de sempre, mas algo o afetava quando ele a mirava e o via resplandecer.

- O que aconteceu? Não atende mais o telefone? – ela perguntou.

- Ah, então era você... eu, me desculpe, peguei no sono e...

- Tudo bem, relaxa.

Ele pegou suas mãos e a beijou. Sentiu seu corpo colar-se ao seu com os lábios grudados nos dela. Gabriella era a menina mais linda que já vira em toda a vida. Era encantadora e estar com ela era verdadeiramente maravilhoso.

- Hum – ela disse – então estamos animadinhos, hein?

- O que foi? Não posso mimar a menina mais linda desse mundo, é?

Ela sorriu, as mãos ainda nas dele.

- Se essa menina for eu realmente, é claro que pode, bobo.

Um cheiro doce o inebriou quando a abraçou e sentiu seu nariz roçar em sua pele morena delicada. Ele sentia saudades daquele cheiro, daquela pele.

- Estou com saudades, sabe?

Ela sorriu. Naquele jeito singular e especial que deixavam os dentes superiores à mostra, alguns tão pequenos, delicados e infantis como a dona. Ele amava aquele sorriso, sempre o amaria, tão singelo e verdadeiro, como uma flor a desabrochar ao natural. Uma flor graciosa, de pele morena e cheirosa. Uma flor chamada Gabriella.

Talvez aquilo tudo que estava sentindo, ou pensava estar sentindo, fosse besteira, Ryan era um menino tão frágil e sozinho e ele sentia-se obrigado a protege-lo, a doar-lhe carinho por mais que isto soasse ou parecesse estranho. Afinal, que menino em sã consciência não se sentiria completo com aquele sorriso escandalosamente perfeito e todo aquele perfume inebriante de Gabriella?

Quem poderia negar amor a uma alma tão delicada e encantada? Quem ousaria sentir-se incompleto e receoso com a garota mais bela e perfeita de todo o mundo?

Ele não entendia muito bem. Gabriella era tão diferente de Ryan e ao mesmo tempo tão similar. O que de especial o tornava tão atraente como um imã, que tão rápido e inesperado o entrelaçava e o impressionava, fazendo-o não desejar soltar-se?

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – ela encostara a cabeça em seus ombros, agora confortavelmente recostados no sofá.

- Hum? – ele suspirou. Beijou seus cabelos e sua mão pôs-se a acariciar sua cintura.

- Você anda... um pouco desligado ultimamente. Na verdade, há algumas semanas, Troy.

- Eu... não sei, estou um pouco cansado, acho que é isso.

Ele a abraçou, esperando que o gesto a confortasse e intimamente, desejou que o abraço a recompensasse por aquelas semanas que ele sabia não estar muito bem. Foram naquelas últimas semanas que a magia que permeava seu relacionamento com Gabriella parecera afetada. Algo dentro dele gritava, algo parecia estar faltando e era exatamente isso que o fazia agir de forma diferente. Ryan, nos últimos três dias, tratando-se do relacionamento Troy-Gabriella, viera piorar a situação. Parecia estar presente nele aquilo que justamente faltava em seu namoro. Mas como? E por que afinal Ryan?

- Olha - ele aproximou o rosto ao de Gabriella – eu sei que pareço um pouco confuso e distante esses dias e na verdade, realmente estou. Acho que... é que... eu não sei, muita pressão de todos os lados e na escola as coisas sempre acabam tão difíceis, entende?

Havia compreensão nos olhos de Gabriella. Cada ato seu parecia o envolver cada vez mais, mesmo a certeza de algo ausente batendo clara e rapidamente em cada partícula de seu corpo, enquanto as mesmas partículas vibrantes, gritavam violentamente, o agonizando, o nome de Ryan.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, Troy. Vai ficar tudo bem.

* * *

As aulas do dia seguinte foram borrões na mente de Troy: as mãos de Gabriella nas suas, olhares discretos para Ryan, olhares indiscretos de Sharpay, acenos de cabeças nos corredores lotados, encontrões propositais, os Wildcats na hora do almoço, angústia na aula de Inglês, Gabriella ao seu lado, Sharpay e Ryan a sua frente, mais olhares discretos em direção a nuca loira de cabelos lisos repicados a sua esquerda, localizada exatamente ao lado das longas madeixas loiras da irmã, Sharpay, olhares importunos, curiosos e regulares de Kelsi e uma leve sensação contínua de desconforto. O já habitual pensamento de desproteção, como olhos o seguindo e ouvidos espreitando-se para ouvirem os sussurros em sua mente, agora mais presentes que nunca. 

Os ensaios para o musical não haviam, de fato, começado Os garotos se encontravam ocupados com a produção de todo o evento juntamente com Darbus; e a aproximação do fim do ano parecia a chegada de uma nuvem negra em um local ensolarado e divertido. As falas deveriam estar decoradas quando Darbus decidisse quando exatamente se iniciariam os ensaios, o cenário, a aparelhagem de som e luz, tudo, devidamente providenciado e bem organizado.

A reunião após as aulas da tarde aquela Terça começou animada. Os participantes do Clube de Teatro mostraram-se imensamente entusiasmados e satisfeitos com o resultado da festa de integração de elenco no Sábado, e todos pareciam comentar, ainda muito excitados, a respeito da mesma coisa: a bebedeira e choradeira de uma das anfitriãs da festa, Sharpay.

Ocupado em tal noite com Ryan em seu quarto, no andar superior a festa, Troy indagou-se se perdera muito da noite de Sábado além do aparente porre de Sharpay. Indagava-se também o porque de todos ali não estarem comentando, ou ao menos parecerem completamente desavisados do porre de Ryan. Era como se a vida de Ryan mal existisse ao lado de sua espalhafatosa irmã.

Os puffs e cadeiras estavam distribuídos em forma de círculo pelo palco do auditório, a Senhora Darbus sorria a um canto, absorta em meio a uma enxurrada de comentários e exclamações.

- Meus queridos, acalmem-se! Acalmem-se!

Ela agitou os braços, um sorrisinho sem graça nos lábios.

- Todos nós sabemos, é claro, que a festa de confraternização do elenco no Sábado passado foi um verdadeiro sucesso! Um verdadeiro sucesso, meus queridos! Tirando alguns... - ela suspirou – acontecimentos desagradáveis.

Sharpay endireitou-se com certo desconforto em um puff próximo a Ryan, uma expressão carrancuda no rosto.

- Bom - continuou a Senhora Darbus - acho que chegou o momento, meus caros. O momento de começarmos com o brilho, a essência, a verdade, meus queridos! Ah, a alma resplandecida no palco, a paixão através da música, o sentimento exposto na mais divina arte, a excitação artística à flor da pele, o verdadeiro e puro instinto...

Enquanto o sermão apelativo costumeiro da Senhora Darbus ecoava pelo auditório trancado, Troy endireitou-se ao lado de Gabriella na roda de puffs e cadeiras. Por mais que tentasse, por mais que desejasse, não conseguia se aproximar de Ryan. Não podia simplesmente fingir que sempre foram amigos e a cada encontro o abraçasse e perguntasse como estavam as coisas. A noite de Sábado não fora o bastante para aproximá-los, ainda mais, levando-se em conta o fato de Ryan não lembrar-se de exatamente tudo o que acontecera em seu quarto.

Ele não recordava como Troy o abraçara e desejara senti-lo perto, apenas tê-lo ali, inexplicavelmente, sem motivo algum, não recordava como ele, Ryan, tentara o outro de forma tão curiosa, acariciando-o, respirando e soluçando próximo demais, como se o testasse.

- Senhor Bolton, senhorita Montez! – exclamou a Senhora Darbus – juntem-se se aos Evans, por favor! Kelsi, os acampanhe! Quero integração no palco entre os quatro, já que têm os papeis de destaque no musical. Kelsi os ajudará com qualquer dúvida nas canções.

- Destaque... hunft! – murmurou Sharpay.

- O que disse, Senhorita Evans?

- Nada, Senhora Darbus. Absolutamente nada.

Troy seguiu Gabriella ao se levantar de um dos puffs e sorriu ao ver Kelsi se aproximar. A menina tinha um sorriso esperto no rosto, como se a encoraja-lo a qualquer coisa que este estivesse disposto a fazer, e Troy não sabia ao certo se gostava daquele sorriso. Parecia esperto em demasia.

Sorriu satisfeito ao ver Gabriella cumprimentar Ryan, Sharpay emburrada logo ao lado.

- Então vamos logo, Bolton, Montez! Kelsi, por favor, nos acompanhe.

Ela os deu as costas, decidida, e não esperou aprovação de ninguém, nem mesmo de Ryan, que olhava de Troy para Kelsi e de Kelsi para Gabriella.

- É melhor não deixá-la esperando, não é mesmo? – riu-se Gabriella. Arrumou as pasta debaixo do braço, a bolsa no ombro e seguiu as escadas que deixavam o palco, onde o circulo de assentos fora formado, seguindo Sharpay até as primeiras cadeiras acolchoadas das intermináveis filas onde situaria-se a platéia em um dia normal de apresentações.

- Hey! – cumprimentou Ryan seguindo há alguns passos Gabriella e Kelsi, Troy logo ao seu lado.

- Hey!

Silêncio.

- Então... uh, é, aquela história da Sharpay estar aprontando... uh, algo?

- Ah! - riu-se Ryan – você viu o quão bem humorada ela está, é melhor não apostar nada.

Ele sorriu. Sorriu e seus olhos se estreitaram, como duas pequenas fendas delicadas determinadas em esconder um azul claro incrível e sinistramente perturbador. Troy teve a repentina vontade de tocar-lhe os cabelos, os bagunçando e dizer-lhe que o seu senso de humor para com a irmã era estupidamente atraente. Ao invés disso, ele sorriu, tocou-lhe o ombro e balançou a cabeça.

- Andem logo, vocês dois aí! Não temos a tarde inteira, Ryan! - Sharpay já acomodara-se em uma das cadeiras acolchoadas e rosnava com as pernas cruzadas, a bolsa enorme em seu colo. – Vamos! Vamos! Sentem-se vocês duas também!

Gabriella e Kelsi sentaram-se juntas, lado a lado, lutando contra a vontade de rirem do tom mandão de Sharpay.

- O que? Qual é a graça? - ela perguntou olhando ao redor, retirando a bolsa o colo e voltando a recoloca-la ali.

- Nada! Nada, Sharpay... – Gabriella respondeu com um sorriso sem graça - Vamos, Troy!

Troy os alcançara, Ryan ainda sorrindo muito próximo, sentou-se ao lado de Gabriella enquanto o outro, acomodou-se ao lado da irmã.

- Bem – começou Sharpay, uma ponta de irritação em sua voz – então, o que tem para nós, kelsi?

Kelsi, ao ouvir a menção de seu nome, pulou da cadeira e abriu a bolsa vermelha que carregava nos braços. Um bolo de fichas amarelas estava preso em uma prancheta de madeira, muito parecida com a qual a Senhora Darbus carregava.

- Hum... as canções! – ela começou meio insegura – como Troy e Gabriella têm os papéis principais ficam com seis das treze canções e...

- SEIS? – exclamou Sharpay. Lançara a bolsa para a cadeira próxima e tinha os olhos arregalados.

- Shar, por favor! Vá em frente, kelsi...

- Obrigada, Ryan. As canções restantes são interpretadas pelo resto do elenco, sendo uma, solo do Ryan e outra, para a Sharpay...

- O que? Como é? Repita isso, kelsi! UMA canção? UM solo? E o resto tenho que dividir com os outros ?

- Shar, não comece...

- Ryan, não comece você, okay? Está tudo errado! Tudo!

Ela levantara-se da cadeira e estava agora, embora falasse com Kelsi, de frente para Troy e Gabriella.

- Eu concordei com essa história de papel secundário e você sabe muito bem kelsi, que é por isso que não sou a protagonista! É uma questão de não concordar mais e tudo se ajeita! Um solo? A Senhora Darbus sabe disso? Ela definitivamente não concordaria com tal coisa! UM SOLO!

- Sharpay, a Senhora Darbus faz a divisão das canções assim como escolhe os papéis, eu não tenho muito a ver com isso, você sabe - Kelsi se encolhia na cadeira, desajeitada e nervosa.

A essa altura, o resto do elenco, que trabalhava aos pares ainda no palco, sob a supervisão de uma aflita Darbus, deslocara toda a atenção para o grupo ao lado, devido ao tom alto e dramático de Sharpay.

- Sei bem quem escolhe os papéis aqui, Kelsi! A Senhora Darbus tem me escolhido como protagonista há anos, casa não tenha percebido! E a culpa é sua – ela apontou discretamente para Gabriella – e sua também, Bolton – um dedo esticado na cara de Troy, que encolhera-se em sua cadeira – se eu não estou mais entre os papéis principais.

Ela bufou e atirou-se na cadeira, tendo total consciência de que seu tom de voz elevara-se o bastante para todos ali a escutarem, seus olhos eram estreitos e a boca estava torcida, completa e visivelmente irritada.

- O que está acontecendo? O que está acontecendo aqui?

A Senhora Darbus deixara o palco. Sua expressão a mais afobada possível.

- Sharpay, uh, não parece estar... de acordo, novamente, com a distribuição dos papéis, Senhora Darbus.

Darbus olhou para Gabriella, que após dar o motivo do pequeno carnaval de Sharpay, abraçara-se discretamente ao namorado. Ryan e Kelsi agora lado a lado, pareciam apreensivos.

- Minha querida, já conversamos o bastante sobre isso, não? O que é desta vez?

Sharpay tinha as pernas e os braços cruzados. Sua expressão, de irritada, mudara agilmente para magoada com a aproximação da Senhora Darbus: seus olhos estavam úmidos e seus lábios juntavam-se inclinados em um perfeito beicinho.

- Senhora Darbus!- ela começou em uma voz pastosa - Tenho um solo! Apenas um! Não posso ter um solo, o que todos vão dizer? O que os meus pais irão dizer?

- Eles dirão o que já lhe disse milhares de vezes, meu anjo: a Senhorita Montez é mais adequada para o papel! Todos perceberão isso, queria você ou não! Além disso, o fato de o Senhor Bolton aqui, ser o namorado da protagonista, contribui muito para a química do casal, você há de concordar, não é mesmo? Agora pare com essas besteiras e contente-se com o seu número de solos!

- Mas Senhora Darbus...

- Se a Senhorita não está de acordo com o seu papel, posso assegurar-lhe que candidatas não faltarão para a vaga em aberto, caso você decida abandonar o musical, é claro!

O fluxo de sangue, a mostra no rosto pálido de Sharpay, aumentava desesperadamente, como se cada palavra de Darbus agitasse e fervesse todo o sangue de suas veias. Ela abrira a boca, como descrente das palavras profanadas por sua professora. Rapidamente, pegou sua bolsa na cadeira ao lado, jogou-a sob um dos braços, e ainda muito vermelha e carrancuda, seguiu decidida em direção a Darbus, que já dera as costas e com um ar satisfeito, rumara de volta ao palco.

- O meu papel está definitivamente em aberto, Senhora Darbus, assim como o patrocínio do musical se eu não o estiver estrelando ao lado de Bolton – ela disse em sussurro quando alcançara as costas da professora.

O sorriso nervoso em seu rosto transformava suas feições. Tinha as narinas arfantes e os olhos levemente esbugalhados, como se prazerosa ao imaginar o choque de Darbus, ainda de costas.

- Como? Como é? – a professora virou-se, e Sharpay pode comprovar cada sinal de choque em seu rosto excessivamente maquiado.

- Foi o que ouviu Senhora Darbus – ela continuou em não mais que um sussuro – ou eu ocupo o papel de protagonista ao lado de Bolton, ou o patrocínio para o musical morre no papel. E espero, realmente, que encontrem uma substituta razoável para a mesquinharia de personagem que me ofereceram.Até logo!

Ela dera as costas ao palco, desceu a pequena escada que dava acesso à saída, a bolsa branca, quase a metade de seu comprimento, sacudindo graciosamente ao seu lado.

Darbus era uma estátua paralisada, completamente em choque, seus olhos estavam vidrados na figura esguia que era Sharpay afastando-se.

- Volte aqui, mocinha! Como ousa dar as costas a uma professora? Isso foi uma ameaça? Está ameaçando a por o meu trabalho de meses em risco, é isso? Volte aqui, imediatamente, Senhorita Evans.

Ryan, boquiaberto, tomou a dianteira de Darbus, mas ao passar afobado pela professora, levara aos ares a pequena prancheta de madeira antes frouxamente presa na mão da mulher. Folhas amarelas voaram em todas as direções, para o fundo do palco, para as laterais e para a platéia, inundando todo o auditório, lotado de expressões confusas, de borrões amarelos.

- Eu... arrumo, eu, me perdoe, Senhora Darbus.

- A sua irmã... – Darbus arfava – ela... ela quer por tudo, tudo que construímos a perder! Quer o papel de estrela a qualquer custo, meu querido!

Sua mão tremia na direção do peito, sua face, se era possível, empalidecia ainda mais e seu autocontrole parecia amplamente abalado.

- Levem-na daqui! – gritou Kelsi ao ver as mãos da professora tremerem e a cor de seu rosto assim como e a de suas mãos esvair-se mais e mais - para enfermaria! Rápido!

Ryan, agachado com uma das folhas amarelas nas mãos, abriu passagem para Gabriella e meia dúzia de meninos, todos auxiliando uma Senhora Darbus agora aos prantos.

- Ela quer acabar com o musical – ela gemia – sem o patrocínio estamos arruinados, não haverá mais projeto, minha reputação... meu Deus, minha reputação!

O resto do Grupo de Teatro, ainda paralisado no palco, despertou de uma só vez quando Darbus, auxiliada por Gabriella e os demais alunos, cruzara as portas duplas de metal do auditório: dispararam, todos, em direção a porta, causando uma pequena algazarra nos corredores.

Ryan continuou onde estava, agachado, a folha de papel amarelo ainda em sua mão quando viu todos, rapidamente, seguirem a professora aos prantos.

- Wow! Isso definitivamente é _algo_!

Troy ainda estava sentado, completamente atordoado, há alguns metros do palco.

- Perdão? – perguntou Ryan, virando o pescoço para encarar o outro.

Troy levantou-se e subiu as escadinhas para o palco.

- Você estava certo! Online ontem, entende? – ele explicava – disse que Sharpay talvez aprontaria algo, e isso, meu camarada, definitivamente é algo! O que foi que ela fez? Que história é essa de patrocínio? – ele agachara-se ao lado de Ryan, ajeitando os jeans.

- Sharpay conseguiu um patrocínio para o musical, com papai, e pelo que entendi, está usando isso para conseguir o que quer, o papel de protagonista.

Ele começara a catar as folhas de papel espalhadas pelo piso do palco.

- Ela é totalmente biruta! – Troy continuou – não quero ofender a sua família, Ryan, mas isso é ir longe demais – ele começara a catar os papéis próximos junto a Ryan.

- Ela é um pouco sem limites, certamente, mas não faz por mal, não é uma pessoa realmente má.

- É, eu sei.

- Como?

- Você me contou isso no Sábado, não se lembra? Quando estávamos no seu quarto.

As bochechas de Ryan coraram levemente e ele abaixou a cabeça um pouco mais, ainda agachado ao lado de Troy, juntando as folhas soltas.

-Não se lembra? – repetiu Troy.

- Na verdade... na verdade não. Eu não estava muito sóbrio no Sábado, não é mesmo? Releve o que eu disse, cara.

- Então você quer que eu pense que a Sharpay, de fato, é uma pessoa realmente má. É isso?

- Não! – ele riu – quanto a isso continue com a sua opinião. Estou me referindo aos montes de bobagens que eu provavelmente falei. A gente não consegue ficar de boca fechada quando bebe, é sempre a mesma coisa! Fala-se demais!

Foi a vez de Troy rir. Ryan realmente não lembrava-se de nada da noite de Sábado.

- Às vezes não é demais o que falamos. Às vezes, tudo o que queremos é alguém para desabafar, alguém para conversar.

- É, talvez.

Ryan continuou curvado, a cabeça baixa, engatinhando pelo palco inundado de folhas. Não olhava o outro nos olhos e Troy percebeu, fazia questão de não aprofundar-se em uma conversa decente.

- Ryan?

- Oi.

- Você gosta tanto dele assim?

Ryan congelara. Não tinha a expressão surpresa, os olhos esbugalhados ou a boca aberta, estava apenas parado, absorvendo o que quer que fosse.

- Eu falei dele, não foi? – ele virou-se para Troy largando um punhado de folhas, sentando-se.

- Não se preocupe, está tudo bem.

- Não, não está tudo bem, cara! Eu... me desculpe, eu estava mal e você estava lá e...

- Por que ele?

Agora sim Ryan arregalara os olhos. Sentado ao lado de Troy, ele enrijecera-se como uma pedra.

- Eu já disse, está tudo bem, cara! Por que ele?

- O – o que mais eu lhe disse, Troy? No Sábado a noite?

Troy suspirou.

- Além de dizer que a Sharpay não é uma má pessoa, você mencionou que ela gosta de mim e que fez algo para ajuda-lo a esquecer o fato de ser abandonado por alguém, o que não saiu muito certo... É ele não, é? O garoto francês das revistas?

- Troy...

- Está tudo bem, Ryan, eu já disse! Não quero te julgar ou coisa parecida, só estou tentando ser seu amigo... por favor!

As lágrimas nos olhos de Ryan vieram silenciosas, manchando-lhe o rosto, aos olhos de Troy, de uma maneira bonita.

- Ryan... não, não chore! – ele se aproximou do outro, passou a mão por seu rosto, secando-o – se você quiser, não precisar falar disso, está tudo bem!

- Não está tudo bem, Troy. Ele não sai da minha cabeça! Está em tudo o que eu olho e em tudo o que eu penso!

As palavras de Ryan o comoviam e o entorpeciam, como uma droga tranqüilizante muito forte. Mesmo entorpecido, mesmo intimamente aborrecido, ele não se afastou, continuou muito próximo do outro, a mão ainda em seu rosto.

- Por que ele?

- O que?

- Ele não é exatamente o que poderíamos chamar de "ideal", não é?

Ryan pareceu um pouco mais triste. Uma lágrima solitária percorreu sua bochecha, indo se aconchegar na mão de Troy.

- Se Drake Mutande não é ideal, então o que seria ideal?

Troy suspirou. Respirou fundo em seguida, como se finalmente decidido.

- Você não se lembra mesmo da noite de Sábado?

- Já lhe disse, Troy. Não lembro... de nada, quase nada.

- Pergunte _o que seria ideal_, novamente.

- O que?

- Pergunte _o que seria ideal_ novamente, Ryan!

- Não estou entendendo, Troy.

- Apenas pergunte. Por favor, Ryan.

Ryan sorriu. Sorriu sem saber o que se passava na mente de Troy, sem saber que cada partícula de seu corpo estava prestes a formigar e derreter.

- Então - ele repetiu - o que seria ideal?

- Isso.

Com um sorriso no rosto, Troy repôs a mão no rosto de Ryan, dessa vez as duas, em ambas as bochechas; e se aproximou, sem medo de senti-lo desta vez, sem medo do que a situação poderia parecer. A explosão em seus sentidos que se seguiu pareceu não desapertá-lo para onde estavam, para o que poderia acontecer se alguém, eventualmente, entrasse no auditório inundado de folhas amarelas e pegasse Troy Bolton com os lábios colados nos de outro menino.

Estava com os lábios nos lábios de Ryan, suas mãos em seu rosto e o perfume do garoto, tão singular, perdido em suas narinas. Ele surpreendera-se ao ver a mão de Ryan acariciar o seu rosto, e mais ainda quando a língua do outro buscou a sua, delicada e lentamente. Seus peitos tocaram-se quando ambos ajoelharam-se no chão de carpete do palco, seus corações batendo violentamente, um violento gostoso que mandava adrenalina para todo o resto o corpo.

- Troy...

- Não, Ryan... por favor...

Eles continuaram entrelaçados, as mãos de um no rosto do outro; e um sorriso perpassou o rosto de Troy, mesmo com os lábios agora no rosto de Ryan.

- Eu acho que estou te amando – suspirou Troy próximo ao ouvido de Ryan – Estou te amando, cara.

Ele o abraçou mais forte. Um estampido fraco ecoou a direita, despertando Troy e fazendo Ryan sobressaltar-se: a porta dupla de metal fora fechada delicadamente, alguém os vira.

- Kelsi? – gritou Troy – Kelsi? É você?

Ryan levantou-se, abobalhado, quando uma mãozinha trêmula apareceu, tocando uma das portas.

- Kelsi? – perguntou Troy novamente.

Um sorriso sem graça seguiu a mão à porta.

- Eu não queria... me desculpem, tentei sair novamente sem chamar atenção.

Ryan estava vermelho, as mãos estavam entrelaçadas aos cabelos e seu rosto estava enrugado de preocupação. Olhou rapidamente para Troy e balançou a cabeça, antes de sair abalado pela porta do auditório, esbarrando em Kelsi sem ao menos olha-la.

- Ryan! – gritou Troy.

A porta batera lenta e teatralmente. Kelsi, já dentro do auditório, sustentou seu olhar em direção ao amigo, o sorriso carregado de verdade estampado no rosto, desta vez um tanto sem graça, mas infalivelmente ainda sincero, ainda encorajador.


End file.
